


Impairment

by theonewhereimacompletemess



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Auditor AU, Background Preath - Freeform, Business AU, Ethical Dilemmas, F/F, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhereimacompletemess/pseuds/theonewhereimacompletemess
Summary: Business AU...Kelley works for a tech company as an internal auditor and meets an external auditor that she can't quit thinking about.





	1. An eventful Sun King Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I am stuck on my other story. So I started this hoping it helps while I think through the rest of that one. Also, I'm procrastinating studying so why not.

Kelley hurriedly holds her ID badge up to the sensor pulling open the metal door hastily and immediately rushing up the familiar wooden steps to her left. She is running late as traffic was awful this morning due to a fender bender on one of the exit ramps of I465. Although her work is lax on schedules allowing her to come anytime between 7am and 9am, she still feels late rolling in any time past 8.

She sets her backpack down at Heather’s desk and pulls out her out of date HP laptop and powers it on hoping there weren’t any system updates while she had it at home this weekend.

“Rough night, Kel?” Ali calls as she returns to her desk across the room with coffee in hand.

“More like rough morning, if I don’t move closer soon I may end up on the news for stabbing someone out of road rage,” Kelley says as Ali laughs.

“Only a few more weeks, though. Right?”

“Yeah, Chris and I are supposed to go sign the lease today. It’s kind of a shithole but it’s cheap and a block from all the bars in Broad Ripple.”

“You forgot close to me and Ash. The most important part,” Ali says smiling.

“Wow, ego much?” Kelley quips as she types in her password and quickly opens up her email and lync. Ali simply laughs and returns to her own computer putting her headphones in and resuming work.

Kelley ponders to herself as she scrolls through emails about reported outages with some of the site functionality over the weekend and how long it took for the issues to be resolved. She mentally made a note to discuss it with the IT auditor when she saw him after her morning stand up with her boss. As if on cue, she heard the clacking of heels on the stairs and moments later her boss, Sara appeared at her desk.

“Good morning, you ready?” Sara asks politely smiling at Kelley.

“Sure thing,” Kelley responds picking up her lap top and following Sara through the door of her office and setting it on the desk before leaning against the wall and waiting for Sara to talk.

“How was your weekend?” Sara asks as she types in her password.

“It was good. I mostly studied. How about you? Did you go to the lake?”

“Yeah, we had my sister and her kids up for the weekend so it was exhausting. I think Jim was more than ready for some calm by the time they left on Sunday,” Sara says laughing. Kelley laughs along with her having met Jim and being able to picture him wishing for peace and quiet as kids ran around the house.

“Sounds like it was nice, though. At least it was good weather for boating,” Kelley says politely.

“Yeah, it was perfect. Anyways, we should probably get started I have a 9am meeting with the CFO. So, today is the first day the external auditors will be here. They want to start doing control walkthroughs, which means they are probably going to question you all day. Other than that, is your testing going okay?”

Kelley nods, “Yeah, I just finished up Fixed Assets and I’m moving on to Expense. I figure I should start on it because it’s going to be almost double the work with switching applications halfway through the year. Which of the auditors are here? All of them?”

“I’m not even sure you know how last minute they change people. As far as I know, it should still be Alex, Blake, and Marina from last year. They are getting a new manager this year because Kelsey is on maternity leave, but I haven’t heard who. I’m sure you’ll find out when they start asking questions,” Sara says rolling her eyes slightly and chuckling.

“Damn, pregnant during busy season? That is some smart planning,” Kelley says chuckling a little to herself.

“Seriously, I’m a little jealous although not of the having a kid after part,” Sara says laughing, “Sounds like you’re good to go for today just lync me if you have questions.”

“Thanks, Sara,” Kelley says smiling and walking back out to Heather’s desk where she is working for the week. Due to space constraints, Kelley’s desk was actually in another building across the street, but she usually worked wherever she could find a spot in the building with accounting. Otherwise she would spend half her day walking back and forth to get questions answered as she mostly worked with members of the accounting.

One of Kelley’s favorite parts of her job at MKT is how laid back everyone is and easy to talk to. At some places, cursing in front of your boss would be unheard of but at this company it was common place for all the employees to speak casually with one another. The other favorites were of course the casual dress code allowing her to look overdressed in a button up and jeans compared to many people, and the company allowing employees to drink beer at their desk. Kelley had never imagined that places like this existed until she started working here, but she loved the atmosphere and the rapidly changing business environment that the tech company operated under causing her to be challenged by new problems daily.

When Kelley returns to her laptop, she types in her password and shakes her head as one of the auditors, Marina, has already asked if she can come downstairs to discuss something. As an internal auditor, Kelley has a love/hate relationship with the external auditors as she understands the importance of their job having nearly been one herself after college, but she hates the way that one or two questions from them can ultimately lead to her whole work day changing and having to assist them instead of getting her own testing done. Admittedly, she had only worked with them briefly last year having been part-time while finishing school, but she was not looking forward to having double the work the next few months with tasks from them and her own.

As Kelley climbed down the stairs not bothering to bring her laptop, she rolled up the sleeves of her blue button up and hoped she could remember which one was which. She knew all of the names, but she had been introduced very quickly with them all sitting in a group and often found herself opting to say ‘I have a question for you’ instead of using proper names as she couldn’t match the names to the face. She made a mental note to ask her friend Tobin, who worked at the same firm, to help her with their names tonight.

As she rounded the corner in to the small conference room, she was greeted by 3 pairs of eyes looking up from their stacks of paper and computer screens.

“Hi,” Kelley said not making direct eye contact with anyone as she was definitely not sure who Marina was, “You had some questions?”

_Good lord, do they only hire attractive white girls? How am I supposed to ever remember their names? They all look similar._

“Hey, Kelley. So I hear you are full-time now, how does it feel?” The girl with the dark hair pulled back in a bun questions smiling.

Kelley nearly misses the question as she is still trying to guess at her name in her head, but she quickly recovers.

“It’s good. It’s super relieving not having class Tuesday through Thursday and fitting a week of work into just Monday and Friday. I’m surprised I even survived grad school. How have things at the firm been?”

“They are good just had some new hires start. I think you probably know one of them she went to the same college her name starts with a ‘T’ it’s unique I can’t think of it, hmmm---,”

“Tobin?” Kelley asks knowing right away who the dark haired girl is referencing.

“That’s it! You do know her then?”

“Yeah, we are pretty good friends we had a lot of projects together in grad school. Poor thing had to put up with me for the whole year,” Kelley says chuckling. As the dark haired woman laughs along with her, Kelley’s attention has shifted to her left where another woman sits. Kelley is at first drawn by the raspy sound of her laugh, but she can’t seem to look away as she takes in her light brown hair, evenly tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. Their eyes meet and the woman gives a bright smile before returning back to her computer screen a pen gripped lazily in her other hand ready to take notes. _Good god, how did I not notice her last year?_

Kelley clears her throat hoping she hadn’t been quiet for an awkwardly long time.

“Anyways, what can I help with?” Kelley asks brightly, plopping down in one of the spare chairs and rolling it towards the dark haired woman she glances at the table noticing her ID badge. _Marina equals dark hair, got it._

As Marina pulls up the proper excel document, Kelley glances to her left across the table. Her eyes meet blue ones as the woman shyly smiles glancing back down at her computer screen and blushing lightly. _Weird, why is she blushing? Damn, she's gorgeous._ She refocuses her attention on the screen Marina has just pulled up. _Ugh, great it has to be about tax. I hate tax._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By Friday, Kelley is thoroughly intrigued by the blue eyed auditor as their interactions have been far from the normal polite small talk and business related questions. Kelley found herself working closely with the woman, whose name was Alex. She had questioned Tobin about her after Monday. Throughout the week, Alex had been popping up everywhere around the building asking Kelley questions. At first, they had all been about the new expense application as Alex was working on gaining an understanding of it and Kelley had consulted on the control aspects of the implementation. As the days went on, Alex began asking her more random questions about whether there was a place to park her bike at MKT or whether or not Kelley had tried the brewery across the street. The more time Kelley spent with Alex the more undeniably attracted to her she felt. She tried to shut it down immediately as it most definitely was not allowed, but she couldn’t help but wonder about Alex.

Normally, Kelley was somewhat quiet until she was more familiar with someone, but she found herself easily talking to Alex and feeling comfortable immediately. The instant comfort level like this had happened very few times for her in the past and both of those times were with people girls she had ultimately dated. Kelley tried her best not to wonder about Alex’s sexuality or relationship status, but she had definitely debated some Facebook research on several occasions ultimately deciding against it.

Despite her attempts at quieting her attraction to the woman, Kelley had somehow found herself alone in the conference room with Alex on Friday at 6pm. Having gone to Sun King for a few drinks with people from work, Kelley had stopped in the building to go to the bathroom before her drive home. To her surprise, Alex was still there alone in the conference room and buried behind stacks of papers with her brow furrowed in concentration as she marked on them.

“What are you still doing here? Slaving away for the firm already?” Kelley says jokingly as she leans against the frame of the entryway.

Alex looks up from her papers smiling at Kelley, “Eh, not yet. That will come later this month. I just felt disorganized and didn’t have plans. Actually, I have a question for you. That is if you don’t mind…It can wait if you don’t want to. I’m sure you have better things to do,” Alex mumbles breaking eye contact with Kelley and blushing.

_God, she’s cute. Fuck, it must be the beer talking. Be calm, Kelley._

“It’s okay. I’ve got time. Studying was my only plan anyway. What do you need?”

Alex looks up again giving a gracious smile and moving her mouse around clicking a few times as Kelley moves to sit in the  large black chair next to her and pulls it closer so she is able to read the screen. Kelley is hyper aware of how close they are as she can see Alex studying her face out of the corner of her eye as she reads through the narrative.

“Do you know when it switched over to the new application exactly?” Alex asks softly fidgeting with the pen in her left hand while Kelley still looks over the document.

“Yeah, so it was a phased approach. They implemented by department. It might make the sampling weird, but I have a calendar of the roll out plan that I can give you. You might have to look at it by cost center or something to make sure your selection is okay,” Kelley says calmly trying not to look over at Alex who is still studying her face.

“You’re awesome, thanks,” Alex says reaching across Kelley to grab her notepad from on top of the stack of papers. Kelley stills not wanting to make any movements as she ignores the slight tingly feeling of Alex’s arm brushing against hers and how she smells like vanilla.

“You’re welcome. Now, I refuse to answer more questions. So that means, you get to go home,” Kelley says trying to lighten the tension she is feeling.

Alex laughs, “Is that so? Come on, you know you want to join the dark side and work for us, secretly.”

“Nope,” Kelley says popping the ‘p’ dramatically, “I prefer my Fridays to end with a trip to Sun King for drinks at 4 not in a conference room at 6.”

“You got me there,” Alex says standing up to gather her things and place them in her backpack.

“It would have its perks though. You should see what we are like not at work,” Alex says smirking at Kelley and looking her up and down with a glint in her eye. Kelley swallows trying to regain composure. _Is she flirting?_

“Let me guess, heated debates about whether the U.S. should convert to international standards for accounting?” Kelley jokes patting herself on the back for recovering.

Alex rolls her eyes playfully, “One of these days, I’m going to find something you don’t have a comeback for.”

“Challenge accepted,” Kelley says as she follows Alex out of the building setting the alarm on her way.

“See you next week,” Alex says as she walks towards the bike garage and Kelley reaches her car.

“See you then,” Kelley responds making eye contact with Alex and receiving one last smile before she turns the other way. _Don’t look at her ass._ Kelley scolds herself as she can’t help but briefly glance down at Alex’s ass before she gets into the car and sighs. _I’m so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday at work Kelley tries to tell herself that she’s excited because she likes her job but a small part of her knows that she’s mostly excited to see a certain auditor. As she walks up the wood steps, she tells Ali ‘good morning’ before heading toward Sara’s office. She is pleasantly surprised to see Alex already inside standing against the wall while Marina and Sara discuss Commissions controls.

“Ah, there she is now,” Sara says as Kelley walks through the door, “Will you be able to introduce Seth and Alex and sit in with them to go over commissions. I was supposed to but I have another meeting with the Controller.”

Kelley nods glancing at Alex who gives her a warm smile, “Sure, I can do that. Should we go now?”

Alex nods still smiling at Kelley and nodding her head towards the door, “Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks.”

As soon as they leave Sara’s office, Alex turns to Kelley and strikes up a conversation, “So, how was your weekend? Lots of studying?”

“Not as much as I should have. I kept getting invited out and my willpower is not the greatest. What about you?” Kelley asks motioning for Alex to go first down the stairs. Alex smiles graciously before responding.

“It was good. I actually met your friend, Tobin. She was at a company intramural soccer game that I played in,” Alex says excitedly, “She seemed really nice.”

“Yeah, Tobin’s great. Did you tell her that you worked with me?” Kelley asks curiously as she was surprised Tobin hadn’t mentioned it to her.

“Yeah. Actually, I think I forgot to even tell her my name I was too excited to ask if she knew you,” Alex says blushing slightly as she smiles back at Kelley.

Kelley is unsure of how to process why Alex had been so excited to talk to Tobin about her. Instead of responding, she opts to avoid the conversation and chooses instead to get back to business as they luckily had just reached Seth’s desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Kelley sits at her desk eating lunch when she gets a text from Tobin.

Tobin: A bunch of my male coworkers are talking about how much they like Trump. I think I need to quit my job…

Kelley: Lmao. I don’t disagree, but you should probably hold out for a new one first. Also, why didn’t you mention that you met Alex?

Tobin: What do you mean? I did tell you…scroll up.

Kelley furrows her brow but she scrolls up as instructed and sees a chain of texts from Saturday night that she doesn’t remember reading or replying to. _Must have been drunker than I thought._ Kelley reads through the texts quickly, anxious to find out what Alex had said about her to Tobin.

Tobin: I met that Alex girl today. She was raving about you.  Didn’t even introduce herself, but I knew it was her. She kept saying how funny you were and asking me about you.

Kelley: God she’s so hot. I’m not going to survive this year at work.

Tobin: You should just go for it.

Kelley: I don’t want her to lose her job or to lose my job. Plus, she probably is straight and just super friendly.

Tobin: She’s not that straight, trust me. 

Kelley: What does that even mean?

Tobin: I just don’t think she’s straight. Just flirt more and see what happens. You need to move on it’s been forever since Ann.

Kelley: Ugh, it had to be someone at work…fml.

Tobin: It’s you. You always find the weirdest situations to get yourself into.

Kelley: Fuck true, got to go walking home now.

As she finishes reading, Kelley’s brow furrows in confusion. _Why was she talking me up so much to Tobin?_ She quickly types another message to Tobin not sure how to process the information

Kelley: So am I crazy if I think she isn’t acting normal? Do you act like this towards employees at a client site?

Tobin: Hell no. I mean I talk to people, but I definitely don’t say shit like she says to you.

Kelley: Idk maybe she is just one of those people that seems flirty because they are friendly.

Tobin: Maybe or she is into you but you work together so she can’t ask you out.

Kelley: Fucking Independence rules…fuck my life. I have to be interested in the one person that ethically I’m not allowed to date.

Tobin: Just be cautious, but I wouldn’t rule it out. You never crush on girls like this…not since Ann at least. It’s not like she will always be assigned to your company. I have to get back to work though. Can’t be texting and billing clients.

Kelley: Wait, we still on for this weekend. You can help me move?

Tobin: Of course, have fun with Alex. Try not to drool on the conference room table.

Kelley: Fuck off.

Kelley sighs as she sets her phone back down checking her email and opening up the expense process flow charts she has been working on. A few hours later, she was so focused on her testing that she didn’t notice Alex standing to her left and smiling at her before tapping her on the shoulder. Kelley jumps in her chair and shrieks. Alex doubles over in laughter nearly in tears by the time Kelley has calmed down.

“Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me,” Kelley says glaring at Alex pretending to be pissed.

Alex was still trying to control her laughter as Ali looked at them curiously from her desk.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting that. Although, I may start doing it on purpose because that was the funniest thing I’ve seen all day,” Alex says her laughter finally dying down.

“Rude, where do I file my complaint?”

Alex rolls her eyes playfully, “Anyways if you are done being dramatic, I actually have a real question.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the week goes on, Kelley can barely control her thoughts at work anymore. Since Heather returned from vacation, she has been forced to sit in the conference room with the auditors for the rest of the week. The tension is killing her as she feels Alex’s eyes linger on her face for just a moment longer than necessary. The few times she has been brave enough to look away from her screen to meet her eyes Alex simply smiles causing Kelley’s heart rate to speed up and her cheeks to turn a light shade of red. Marina seems oblivious to the situation as she calmly works next to them or at least Kelley hopes she is oblivious. On Friday, Marina is in meetings with the Controller and Blake leaves early, and Kelley is suddenly nervous as she is now alone with Alex for the rest of the afternoon.

They work in silence for a while stealing glances at each other when they think the other isn’t paying attention. When their eyes meet on accident for the 3rd time, Alex smiles and breaks the silence.

“You have any big plans this weekend?”

“Yeah actually, I’m supposed to move to a house in Broad Ripple with my friend Chris. Tobin that works with you is actually helping us out,” Kelley tries to keep eye contact as Alex speaks to her but she can’t help but glance at her lips internally scolding herself for all the inappropriate thoughts she has had about someone she barely knows and is supposed to be working with.

“That’s awesome, where are you now?”

“North Suburbs with my parents. It’s been a long fucking month, but I was still paying on my grad school apartment and it took a while to find a place.”

“Yikes, I don’t think I’d survive living with my parents again,” Alex says sympathetically.

“I still have tonight to get through. I might not,” Kelley says laughing lightly and grinning broadly when she gets a laugh out of Alex.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex says suddenly.

“Sure,” Kelley says a little thrown off by the abrupt question.

“How’d you end up back in Indiana for grad school after doing undergrad out of state? You don’t have to answer if you don’t, but I saw it on your resume when we have to look at them and I was curious,” Alex rambles shyly breaking eye contact and pretending to be interested in her computer screen again.

Kelley is surprised by the question, but she takes it in stride. _She’s cute when she rambles._

“Do you want the real answer or the answer I gave for interviews?” Kelley says quietly.

Alex looks back up at this her eyes bright with curiosity and answers without hesitation, “Real answer.”

Kelley sighs knowing this isn’t exactly work appropriate but deciding to just go with it as Tobin suggested. After all, Alex had asked her.

“Well, I was applying places back in Indiana because my girlfriend at the time was here,” Kelley pauses looking for any sort of reaction to officially outing herself to Alex.

If Alex was surprised, she didn’t let on simply continuing to look at Kelley expectantly and waiting for her to continue.

“So I applied several places and got in to the same school she was at, but she…,” Kelley hesitates feeling a little odd to be sharing so much in a conference room but also oddly comfortable with telling Alex these things.

“She broke up with me shortly after I had been accepted. I didn’t know what to do. We were supposed to be moving in together. So a few months later I kept mulling it over if I should still go there for grad school, but I eventually decided fuck her I’m not going to turn down a good opportunity and school just because she is there. So I went and we actually ended up like two buildings down from each other so that was weird, but I’m glad I did. I think it forced me to get closure.”

“Damn,” Alex says, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it might be a touchy subject.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind telling you,” Kelley says trying to put Alex at ease.

“I kind of went through the same thing with my ex,” Alex says softly giving Kelley a shy smile.

“Really?” Kelley questions surprised and honestly a little in disbelief that anyone would ever break up with Alex. _She’s gorgeous and smart and funny and she does that cute thing where she rambles when she gets nervous._ Kelley is so lost in her list of reasons Alex is amazing that she almost misses the pronoun she uses next. Almost.

“Yeah, she kind of just broke it off suddenly even though she was supposed to move here with me. She went to Chicago instead.”

Kelley bites her lip nervously at the new information. _Hmmm, so she is into girls._ Kelley recovers quickly never letting anyone have the upper hand in conversations for long and hoping Alex can’t see Kelley’s excitement at the news.

“You know what? Screw them, we are awesome,” Kelley says chuckling.

Alex eyes flash with amusement before they turn serious. She shoots a wink in Kelley’s direction and replies in a raspy voice, “Yeah, we kind of are.”

Kelley’s eyebrows raise in shock as Alex smirks and turns back to her computer screen. _This girl is killing me._ Kelley follows Alex's lead in getting back to work and trying to limit her glances over her screen towards Alex.

As 5 o’clock rolls around, Kelley’s boss walks in with Marina following close behind.

“Hey, we are going to get some beers. Do you two want to come?”

“You know I’m in,” Kelley says never turning down a chance for after work drinks and looking at Alex expectantly hoping she goes.

“Yeah, count me in too. I just have to finish a couple things up. Where are you going? I can meet you there.”

“Lockerbie Pub, do you know it?” Marina asks.

“Hmmm, no I’ve never been. I can just use my phone to find it though.”

 “Actually, I have a couple things to finish too. I can just wait and you can follow me there,” Kelley offers excited about the opportunity to get more time with Alex outside of work even if Marina and Sara will be there.

“Thanks, that’d be great,” Alex says grinning at Kelley.

“Alrighty, we will see you there,” Sara says turning to leave as Marina follows again.

Alex turns to Kelley giving her a soft smile, “Thanks, I just have to send a few emails and then we can go.”

A few minutes later as they both pack up their things, Kelley slips on her backpack watching as Alex’s hair falls in front of her face as she places her laptop inside of her own backpack. _Gorgeous._ Alex looks up catching Kelley staring and smirking at her letting her eyes wander up and down Kelley’s body slowly. _Fuck, she totally just caught me. Wait, is she checking me out?_

“So…I was thinking and--“

“Wow, that must have been difficult for you,” Alex says still smirking.

Kelley rolls her eyes glaring at Alex before continuing, “Don’t get sassy with me… Anyways, I was thinking you can just ride with me if you want. There isn’t a lot of parking so it’d probably be easier and I can just drop you back at your car.”

“That’d be great,” Alex says trading her smirk for a genuine smile and motioning for Kelley to lead the way out of the conference room. Kelley’s eyes drift naturally to Alex’s ass just as Alex turns suddenly she raises an eyebrow at Kelley who blushes furiously and avoids eye contact. Kelley doesn’t see the way Alex smiles confidently having caught Kelley staring for the second time in just a few minutes. She decides against teasing her about it as she can tell that Kelley is embarrassed, instead opting to change the subject.

“How far is this place? I’ve never been,” Alex asks softly.

Kelley replies stumbling over her words still blushing as they head outside, “Um, it’s uh, just like a few blocks away.”

“Do you want to just walk? It’s so nice out,” Alex says removing the sweater she had put on in the freezing conference revealing her toned, tan arms. Kelley swallowed thickly at the sight catching herself staring before Alex noticed this time.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Kelley says shyly walking slightly ahead of Alex. This time it’s Alex who can’t help but let her eyes wander to Kelley’s ass, but Kelley is oblivious as she puts her backpack in her car before turning back, “Want to stash yours in here?”

Alex snaps her eyes upward quickly to meet Kelley’s simply nodding and slipping off her backpack. She hands it to Kelley their hands grazing slightly and both girls avert their eyes feeling the slight tingle from the contact.

The walk is over too quickly for Kelley’s liking as Alex had struck up conversation after they passed a townhome for sale. Kelley had commented how it looked like something that would be on HGTV and far too modern for the area. Alex had immediately begun a longwinded rant about how unrealistic all the people are on House Hunters. They spent the next several minutes bonding over their mutual hobby of watching the show and yelling at the couples that always wanted ridiculous things like a castle for 5 thousand dollars.

They are both laughing when they reach the pub. Kelley opens the door for Alex still smiling widely from the walk.

“Wow, is this that southern hospitality you learned from going to college down there?” Alex says teasingly as she smiles at Kelley before walking through the door.

“Yes, m’aam,” Kelley responds sarcastically with a thick southern accent. Alex laughs loudly before spotting Sara and Marina and heading towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Kelley is feeling the slight buzz of four IPA’s and laughing along with Marina and Alex as Sara tells the story of being hung over as hell the morning that MKT was doing press in New York for the IPO, because they all had been so trashed at the bar the night before. Sara looks at her watch frowning and placing a 50 down on the table.

“Shit, I should get home. Jim is probably waiting on me for dinner. You all have a good weekend,” Sara says smiling.

“I’ll follow you out. I should get going to,” Marina says getting up and mimicking Sara, placing cash on the table.

Alex and Kelley say their goodbyes to the two women and watch as they head out the door. Once again, Kelley finds herself alone with Alex for the second time today. She sips her beer nervously as Alex looks down shyly her hair falling over her face, before she looks up brushing her hair back with one hand and letting out a long sigh.

“Now, it’s officially the weekend. No more bosses,” Alex says as the waitress approaches.

“Can I get you two anything else?” The woman asks politely.

Alex looks at Kelley a devilish grin appearing on her face.

“Yeah, we’ll have two shots of tequila,” Alex says to the waitress thanking her as she walks away.

“You do realize I am supposed to drive home and so are you,” Kelley says fidgeting with her beer label nervously.

“Hmmm, I vote we Uber instead. Word on the street is they won’t tow you from MKT as long as you have a tag,” Alex says smiling.

“You can’t say word on the street if I’m the one that told you,” Kelley says shaking her head at Alex and laughing, “But I second the Uber vote. It’s been a rough work week. These asshole auditors keep giving me more work.”

Alex rolls her eyes and smacks Kelley on the arm playfully, “Please, you would be bored if we weren’t there all week. You wouldn’t have anyone to make awful accounting jokes to.”

“That joke was not awful. It was hilarious. ‘Be audit you can be’. You can’t deny you laughed,” Kelley says in mock offense.

“Yeah, laughed at how much of a nerd you are,” Alex says teasingly.

“Alright, miss ‘What did Columbus say when he found the new world’ ‘debit accounts receivable’. Yours was way worse!”

“Fine, we are both nerds,” Alex says holding her hands up in surrender as the waitress brings them their shots. Alex picks up the shot downing it immediately her face scrunching in distaste briefly. Kelley follows suit feeling the slow burn of the liquor as it slides down her throat.

The two get lost in booze and conversation easily flowing from one topic to another. Their interactions became more filled with flirtatious banter than anything else after a few more shots. Kelley found herself buzzing and was unsure if it was all from the alcohol or partly from the way Alex was looking at her across the table in the low light of the pub.

Before they know it, it is last call and they hurry to close their tabs out sobering up slightly as they step out into the night.

“We should probably call Uber,” Kelley says stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans nervously.

“Do you want to—“ Alex pauses biting her lip and looking at Kelley with an unreadable expression.

“Do I want to what?” Kelley asks curiously glancing at Alex’s lips before meeting her eyes and stepping closer to her slightly but still leaving a respectful distance.

“Do you want to just crash at my place? I’m like a block from here,” Alex says quietly trying to keep her voice even.

Kelley’s heart starts to race and she feels her palms getting sweaty at the idea of being alone with Alex in her apartment with no one to see or hear anything they do. She is hesitant at first knowing that at best this is an ethical gray area and at worst it would be seen as an impairment to independence. She thinks it over pausing until she sees the vulnerable and anxious look in Alex’s eyes as she waits for a response.

“Yeah. That’s easier, thanks,” Kelley says giving Alex a shy smile.

Alex grins back at her and motions to their left, “Cool, it’s just this way.”

They walk in silence Kelley fairly certain that Alex has to be feeling the tension between them. She wants to take Alex’s hand as it accidentally brushes against her own occasionally while they walk, but she doesn’t for fear that she has misread this entire situation.

When they reach Alex’s apartment complex, she uses her key on the front door and leads Kelley into the elevator hitting the number 8. They continue the silence all the way to Alex’s door.

“Just be quiet when you go in at first, I’m not sure if my roommate is home or not,” Alex whispers before opening the door. Kelley just nods following Alex into her apartment and trying to shut and lock the door as quietly as possible also slipping off her shoes. When she turns around, Alex is leaning against the arm of the couch and struggling to undo the straps on her sandals. Kelley chuckles quietly earning a glare from Alex.

“Here, I’ll get them,” Kelley whispers into the darkness of the apartment as she walks toward Alex. She bends down quickly undoing the straps and pulling herself back up using the arm of the couch for support. She didn’t consider how close she’d be to Alex once she stood up as her arm is inches from Alex’s side. Alex is looking at her intensely and Kelley grows uneasy under the intensity of her gaze. She steps back quickly and awkwardly puts her hands in her pockets again.

“Thanks,” Alex whispers. Kelley simply smiles shrugging it off as if to say ‘no problem’. Alex holds up a finger indicating that Kelley wait there as she walks through the apartment and peaks into one of the doors down the hall.

"She’s not here,” Alex says no longer bothering to whisper and flicking on the living room light.

“I like your place,” Kelley says looking at the pristine kitchen and the modern furniture.

“Thanks, it was mostly my roommate’s furniture so I can’t really take credit,” Alex says as she walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator grabbing two bottles of water and tossing one to Kelley. Kelley catches it in the air immediately drinking nearly half of it. She wants to sober up as much as possible.

“Thirsty?” Alex asks chuckling to herself before taking a sip of her own water and placing it on the counter.

“A little. I blame you and tequila shots,” Kelley says shrugging, “Do you have an extra toothbrush? It’ll drive me insane if I can’t brush my teeth before bed.”

“Yeah, I think so. Come on, I’ll brush mine too,” Alex says walking down the hall and opening the door on the right. She leads Kelley through her room and into the bathroom silently handing her an unopened toothbrush. Kelley smiles graciously.

They brush in silence stealing glances in the mirror and blushing when they make eye contact. Alex rinses and flips over to pull her hair up into a messy bun. Kelley nearly drips toothpaste on her shirt as she watches Alex before quickly spitting and rinsing.

“Do you want clothes to wear to bed?” Alex asks.

Kelley simply nods trying to control her thoughts that are now flooded with the desire to pull Alex towards her and take her lips in her own. Alex moves back into her room returning with clothes and placing them on the counter before shutting the door to the bathroom presumably to change herself. Kelley quickly pulls on the old soccer shorts and shirt that Alex gave her and rinses her face trying to regain composure. _Is it possible she wants me as much as I want her? There is no way I can make the first move. I’ll have to quit my job and move out of embarrassment if I’m wrong. Fuck, my job. There is no way this is ethical. Still, I haven’t felt this way in so long. I don’t know if I could live with myself if I didn’t try it._

Kelley takes a long deep breath before opening the bathroom door slightly.

“You dressed?”

“Yeah, you can come out,” Alex replies smiling as Kelley emerges in her clothes.

“It’s weird seeing you not in business casual,” Kelley says smiling back at Alex.

“A little, I like your shirt,” Alex says winking at Kelley. Kelley blushes nervously wiggling her toes against the carpet.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Alex asks.

“Sure, that sounds good,” Kelley says starting to walk back towards the common area.

“Let’s just watch it in here. The couch isn’t very comfortable,” Alex says causing Kelley to stop before she is fully out of the door and turn around eyeing the bed nervously. She waits for Alex to get in before cautiously following her and sliding under the covers as Alex flicks on the TV and brings up Netflix on the Roku. Kelley has no idea what movie she picks as the only thing she is aware of is that she is a foot from Alex alone in her apartment and in her bed.

Fifteen minutes later after forcing herself to focus on the documentary Alex had apparently chosen about a cult, Kelley stills as she feels Alex’s hand brush against her own where they rest between them under the covers. At first, she thinks it is an accident until she feels Alex start to trace patterns on the back of her hand lightly. Kelley doesn’t dare to move as she is in disbelief at the current situation.

Alex grows tired of Kelley’s lack of response decidedly holding Kelley’s hand in her own and intertwining their fingers while never looking away from the screen. Kelley struggles to calm her heart rate as Alex’s hand in her own and the way she is rubbing her thumb soothingly against Kelley’s is slowly driving her insane.

“Kelley?” Alex asks quietly still not looking away from the TV on top of the dresser.

Kelley turns her head facing Alex and taking in the silhouette of her face in the flickering light of the TV before responding.

“Yeah?”

Alex turns her head as well feeling Kelley’s eyes on her. She hesitates briefly glancing from Kelley’s lips back to her eyes.

“Would it be totally inappropriate if I kissed you right now?” Alex asks her voice deeper and raspier than usual.

Kelley’s heart is racing now unable to calm herself down now.

“Yeah, it probably would be, but I really want you to,” Kelley whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Kelley can process it, Alex is leaning forward across the bed and she feels soft lips press against her own. It’s tentative and quick as Alex pulls back before Kelley can respond, but it leaves Kelley’s heart racing and lips tingling with want. She searches Alex's face and her own face falters as Alex frowns slightly while studying Kelley.

“What’s wrong?” Kelley says barely recognizing her own voice over the sound of her heart pounding as she tries to remove her hand from Alex’s.

Alex let’s Kelley retract her hand opting instead to lean forward using her now free hand to cup Kelley’s face before kissing her again. It is confident this time as Kelley begins to move her lips against Alex’s more prepared than before. Kelley moves her hand to Alex’s hip pulling her closer and opening her mouth slightly inviting Alex’s tongue to collide with her own. It escalates quickly as Alex moans into her mouth when Kelley moves her hand underneath Alex’s t-shirt. Kelley’s fingertips tingle as she brushes them against the bare skin of Alex’s back and her head feels dizzy from lack of air when Alex ultimately pulls back. Her eyes are intense even with only the dim light of the forgotten TV to illuminate the room.

“We should stop and talk before I can’t,” Alex says her voice low and her breathing ragged.

“Am I that irresistible?” Kelley says letting out a loud laugh as Alex smacks her on the arm.

“Shut up,” Alex says rolling her eyes before continuing.

“Joking, we probably should you know…talk,” Kelley says awkwardly.

They both pause letting silence linger between them as Kelley tries to form words instead of daydreaming about all the things she wants to do to Alex right now. Alex is struggling as well as Kelley has yet to move her hand from her back and the absent minded brushes of her thumb are making it impossible to ignore the burning sensation from her touch and the palpable desire in the room.

“What do we do about work?” Alex asks finally pushing through her haze of desire.

The end to the silence almost startles Kelley as she had failed miserably at not starting to wonder how much more beautiful Alex would look post-orgasm and collapsed on the mattress breathing deeply and a light coat of sweat glistening across her skin. She takes a deep breath and attempts to focus yet again.

“That depends,” Kelley says shrugging and trying to gain up the courage to ask her own question.

“Depends on what?” Alex asks nervous at Kelley’s short response.

“It depends on whether…,” Kelley pauses again removing her hand from Alex’s back and getting a little more distance between them, “…whether or not you are feeling what I’m feeling.”

Alex sighs feeling like Kelley is trying to hint that this isn’t just physical for her. Truth be told, Alex has been captivated as soon as the first sarcastic comment left Kelley’s mouth. The way her hazel eyes lit up with an amused expressions and her freckled face moved to a cocky grin stuck in her head, and the more she was around her at work the more embarrassingly adolescent Alex had begun to feel about Kelley. She found herself telling more and more stories to colleagues surrounding ‘one of the internal auditors at my client’ followed by a recounting of some joke or comment Kelley had made that day, which no one ever found quite as funny as Alex. At the very thought that Kelley’s statement just might mean she was just as infatuated, Alex saw hope that she wasn’t just suffering through an embarrassing crush brought on by a quarter-life crisis.

“Alex?” Kelley asks waving her hand in front of Alex’s face to gain her attention.

“Shit, sorry. I just was thinking.”

“About?” Kelley questions growing restless at waiting for a response and fidgeting with the comforter.

“Whether you are as drawn to me as I am to you and not just in a physical way,” Alex says finding confidence, “More in the I can’t wait to talk to her for 5 minutes even if I have to pretend to have a question to do it way.”

Kelley is smiling by the time Alex gets the last word out and Alex can’t help but smile back at her as she reaches for Kelley’s hand again. Kelley grabs her hand squeezing it gently for comfort as if they’ve done this a million times.

“Fake questions, huh?” Kelley says as the familiar cocky grin spreads across her face. Alex is about to roll her eyes when she sees Kelley’s eyes shift to look into her own full of seriousness and meaning for once.

“I thought that I was the only one making up questions,” Kelley says grinning at Alex again.

Alex lets out a laugh at this and visibly relaxes at the confession, “Marina probably thinks we are both incompetent. Like good god do they have to ask questions on every detail, can they not figure it out alone?”

Kelley chuckles at this squeezing Alex’s hand as she throws her head back in laughter. When the laughter dies down, the silence from earlier settles back in.

“So…what do we do about work?” Kelley asks, “It’s definitely unethical for you and a gray area at best for me. Like dark gray.”

Alex groans frustrated, “I know. It’s embarrassing how many times I’ve read the AICPA code this week trying to rationalize a way it wouldn’t be considered an impairment to independence.”

“I’m guessing you had as bad of luck as I did with that. Probably the most site traffic they’ve had in months,” Kelley says trying to lighten the mood and pleased when Alex gives her a small laugh.

“Is this insane?” Alex asks looking at Kelley.

“That’s what I thought, but I talked to Tobin,” Kelley says quickly continuing when she Alex gives her a terrified look, “She’s like family at this point. Don’t worry she would never tell. She actually encouraged it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she made a good point, too. She said that you won’t always be assigned to MKT.”

“Is this worth it, though? I don’t want either of us to lose our jobs,” Alex says biting her lip nervously.

“I don’t either,” Kelley says nodding, “But I don’t think I would last trying to be just a professional acquaintance to you now. I mean if that’s what you want I will, but I will still feel this way. I haven’t uh…you know even been interested in anyone since my ex until now.” Kelley looks down shyly at the confession her cheeks tinted red but barely noticeable in the darkness of the room.

“Kel,” Alex says getting her to look into her eyes again, “There is no way I can go back to that now. Hell, I don’t think it ever was that.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“We keep it a secret, for now. At least until I can get reassigned or something. We go slow and get to know each other. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good thing that years in the closet made me really good at lying,” Kelley says smiling at Alex, “Are we really doing this?”

Alex nods her head smiling as she often finds herself doing in Kelley’s presence, “Yeah, we are doing this.”

“Good,” Kelley whispers as she moves forward again to kiss Alex. It’s soft but sure and it leaves Alex wanting more when Kelley moves back laying down and sliding further under the covers.

Alex pouts dramatically, “What are you doing?”

“Slow, remember? We should get some sleep,” Kelley says patting her chest, “Come here.”

Alex’s pout fades as she grabs the remote to turn off the long abandoned TV and snuggles into Kelley nuzzling her face into her neck.

“You realize that I’m taller and should be the big spoon, right?” Alex mumbles against Kelley’s neck.

“Shhhh, you like it. Don’t sass me,” Kelley says playfully.

“Do you think I can count this as part of my client hours now?” Alex says chuckling.

“I think what I want to do to you in this bed eventually is illegal to charge for,” Kelley says her voice laced with lust.

“God, you are going to make this slow and secret thing torturous saying shit like that,” Alex groans.

“Says the girl that kept leaning over my shoulder when I was trying to write a report all week.”

The two continue to argue who was the biggest tease that week until Kelley eventually nods off to sleep leaving Alex to listen to her even breaths and steady heart beat before eventually drifting off herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kelley wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groans angrily searching for it under the pillow blindly. Unable to find it, she opens her eyes to see Alex drowsy eyed and glaring at her angrily with Kelley’s phone in hand.

“Shut this thing up, so I can go back to sleep,” Alex says pouting before laying her head back down on Kelley’s chest and sighing tiredly. Kelley chuckles while running her fingers through Alex’s hair and holding her phone up to her face to call Tobin back.

“Kel, where the hell are you?” Tobin asks out of breath.

“Um, I’m in bed…at home. Why are you out of breath?” Kelley responds trying to change the subject as she is unsure if she should tell Tobin without talking to Alex about it.

Tobin laughs loudly, “I call bullshit on that, Kel. Good try, but I just took apart your bed and you were definitely not in it.”

Suddenly, it clicks in Kelley’s head why Tobin is calling her, “Fuck, I’m moving today.”

“Yeah, you are moving today. Now hurry up and get over here, because I am not doing this all myself.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I’ll be there in like 30 minutes,” Kelley says hanging up before she can get a response from Tobin.

“Lex,” Kelley says softly running her hands through Alex’s hair wishing she could spend all day like this.

“Nope,” Alex groans burying her face further into Kelley’s chest, “You are too comfy. You can’t leave.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just am supposed to move today and forgot,” Kelley says still not moving from her place despite knowing she will take much longer than 30 minutes at this rate.

“You owe me a morning in bed,” Alex says rolling off of Kelley and moving to get out of bed. Kelley stands as well following Alex into the bathroom where she is already brushing her teeth.

Wordlessly, they brush their teeth glancing at each other in the mirror and Alex playfully bumping her hips against Kelley to move away from the sink as she rinses. Kelley follows suit still rinsing out her mouth of toothpaste when she feels arms around her hips. She smirks before standing up to meet Alex’s eyes in the mirror.

“You look cute in the mornings,” Alex says placing a kiss to Kelley’s neck before resting her chin on her shoulder and tightening her arms around Kelley’s waist.

“Sexy, Alex. Not cute,” Kelley says wiggling in Alex’s grip so that she can turn around to face her and placing her hands on Alex’s hips. She leans up on her tip toes and places a soft kiss to Alex’s lips letting it linger and pulling away just as Alex reciprocates.

“I should go,” Kelley whispers but her sentence dies off as Alex is already chasing after her lips pulling her into a rough kiss. She bites at Kelley’s bottom lip pleased with herself as it causes a moan allowing her to slip her tongue into Kelley’s mouth and explore.

Kelley’s hands grip at Alex’s hips pulling her impossibly close and causing her to back into the bathroom counter. The kiss grows heated as Alex’s tongue clashes with Kelley’s. Alex pulls away briefly, but she quickly moves to Kelley’s neck placing wet kisses and sucking lightly. Kelley’s heart is beating rapidly as she lets out a whimper as Alex grabs under her thighs and lifts her up on to the bathroom counter while she continues to place kisses on Kelley’s neck and presses against Kelley's center as her legs wrap around Alex’s waist pulling her closer.

“Fuck,” Kelley says breathlessly as her hands roam Alex’s back before dropping lower so she can dip them below Alex’s shorts and squeeze her ass. The action causes Alex to bite down on Kelley’s neck letting out a groan. She moves back to Kelley’s lips placing a soft kiss to them and leaning her forehead against Kelley’s still out of breath.

“You always have to get the upper hand, don’t you?” Alex whispers.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Kelley says smirking as she kneads at Alex’s ass.

“I’m really regretting that take it slow talk from last night right now,” Alex husks out placing another kiss to Kelley’s lips, “You should go before I fuck you on this counter.”

Kelley drops her head on to Alex’s shoulder groaning, “Not fair, you can’t say stuff like that when I have to leave.”

“You started it. You can’t touch me like that when we are supposed to go slow,” Alex retorts as she reaches behind her to remove Kelley’s hands from her ass. Kelley lifts her head placing a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

“I really should go, but you definitely started it Miss lift me up on the counter,” Kelley says laughing as Alex glares at her. Kelley hops down from the counter and gathers her things as Alex ventures into the kitchen to make coffee.

Hesitant to leave still, Kelley stands near the doorway studying Alex as she waits for her to finish pouring coffee. Turning around, Alex puts her coffee down on the counter and turns to Kelley handing her a travel mug.

“You are definitely my favorite person right now,” Kelley says excitedly.

“I’m going to pretend you said that because of the bathroom before and not because of coffee,” Alex says chuckling and shaking her head at Kelley.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Kelley replies cheekily.

Alex is about to respond when her phone goes off and she reaches to check the notification.

“I would definitely make you regret that statement, but our Uber just got here,” Alex says.

“You called an Uber?” Kelley questions confused.

“Yes, our cars are still at MKT from last night,”

“Shit, Tobin really is going to kill me.”

The Uber ride is silent as the driver has the radio off and hums awkwardly while Alex plays with Kelley’s hand that is interlocked with her own between them in the backseat. When they arrive, they both get out of the car thanking the man for the ride. The girls eye each other shyly as reality has sunken in slightly now that they are back in the MKT parking lot.

“So.... can I have your number?” Kelley asks breaking the silence.

“Seriously, Kel? I wanted to fuck you in my bathroom this morning. I think we are past that part,” Alex says laughing.

“I know. I know, but I really don’t have your number… for once not even being sarcastic. I only have your work email and number,” Kelley says as Alex opens the door to her car for her.

“Damn, I didn’t even think of that. Here,” Alex says as she grabs Kelley’s phone from her hand. She quickly types in her number before handing it back to Kelley.

“Really, the coffee provider?” Kelley asks laughing, “I’m never going to live that down am I.”

“Not a chance,” Alex says before glancing around and leaning forward to place a quick kiss to Kelley’s lips, “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Of course, you have to bring the coffee,” Kelley says laughing hysterically at herself before shutting the door to car. Alex simply flips her off before walking to her own car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Sunday night, Kelley is a ball of anxiety as she tries to put together her bed frame with Tobin and Christen. She can barely focus long enough to decipher the Ikea directions as she keeps wondering what it will be like at work tomorrow with Alex. They have been texting almost constantly since Saturday morning, and Kelley is hoping she can show self-control tomorrow and stop herself from gazing hungrily at Alex all day. Luckily, Christen and Tobin seem to be getting along swimmingly having just met the night before.

As wrapped up in her own anxieties as Kelley is, she still makes a mental note to ask Christen later about the lingering glances towards Tobin when she thinks no one is watching. Knowing she is useless at this point, Kelley simply leans against the doorway watching Tobin and Christen work quietly and observing their interactions.

“Kel, can you go get me some water?” Tobin asks as she wipes the sweat from her forehead with the hem of her shirt revealing toned abs.

“Sure, do you want some Chris? You seem kind of thirsty over there,” Kelley smirks as Christen shyly glances towards the floor knowing that Kelley has just caught her staring. Luckily, Tobin seems oblivious as she has already started working on the next step.

“Sure, I’ll take some,” Christen says finally looking up to shoot Kelley a ‘fuck off’ glare.

Kelley simply smiles back at her leaving the room to go downstairs and grab water. She quickly returns with the bottles and sets them on the ground wordlessly before she sneaks back downstairs opting to organize the kitchen and leaving Christen to stare at an oblivious Tobin. _This will be interesting to watch all year._

At midnight when Kelley is laying in her newly constructed bed, she can’t sleep thinking about how everything will Alex will play out. _Is this a mistake? It doesn’t feel like one when I’m with her._ Kelley’s thoughts are interrupted by her phone buzzing.

 **The Coffee Provider** : Are you awake? I can’t sleep.

 **Kelley** : Yeah, I can’t either. Is work going to be weird tomorrow?

 **The Coffee Provider** : I hope not. Idk though. I can’t quit thinking about you. It’s going to be distracting.

Kelley smiles down at her phone before replying.

 **Kelley** : I can’t quit thinking about you either. I think it will be okay. After all, you were distracting before too.

 **The Coffee Provider** : Now that I know what it’s really like to kiss you it’s going to be so much harder.

 **Kelley** : Fuck, you’re right. I want to kiss you right now and you aren’t even here.

 **The Coffee Provider** : See, it’s going to be so hard. We should get to bed. Good night, Kel.

 **Kelley** : Good night, Lex. See you in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6:30am when Kelley’s alarm goes off, she hops out of bed and into the shower without even considering hitting the snooze button. When she scans her badge and opens the door to the office an hour and a half later, she can’t help but smile knowing that Alex will be there shortly.

As it turns out, Alex was just as anxious to see Kelley as she is already in the kitchen area pouring some coffee when Kelley walks in. They both make eye contact and Alex nearly spills coffee onto the counter as Kelley grazes past her to grab a mug from the counter.

“Morning,” Kelley says shyly as Alex pours coffee into Kelley’s newly acquired mug.

“Good morning,” Alex says unable to keep her eyes from roaming up and down and taking in Kelley. The shirt she is wearing brings out her eyes and Alex wants nothing more than to unbutton it to reveal more of the freckled skin peeking out where the first few buttons are undone. Kelley’s hand grabs hers suddenly and Alex looks at her confused before she realizes that Kelley is turning the coffee pot upright as Alex had nearly overflowed her mug in her distracted state.

“Sorry, it just almost spilled over,” Kelley says blushing at the way her whole body is tingling just from the light contact.

A voice from behind startles them causing Kelley to nearly jump backwards to get some space between herself and Alex.

“Good morning,” Ali says as she places her lunch into the refrigerator. Alex and Kelley both mumble good morning as Alex places the coffee pot back on the warmer and Kelley opts to walk away towards the stairs as she is sitting in Ryan’s office downstairs while he is on vacation this week.

The morning passes uneventfully as Kelley focuses on work. She hides out in Ryan’s office most of the day after her 9am meeting with Sara and some people from Engineering. Being so focused on her current work, she doesn’t hear Alex come into the room until she is standing next to her. Kelley spins in her chair looking up at Alex who waits with a shy smile.

“Hey, I have a question,” Alex says trying to ignore her desire to straddle Kelley in the chair and crash their lips together.

“Sure, what’s up?” Kelley asks nearly expending all of her energy not to let her eyes wander south from Alex’s face.

“Do you happen to know around what time the board approved the annual grant? I don’t want to dig through all the minutes and Marina needs it,” Alex says calmly proud of herself for even remembering what her question is.

“Um, yeah I think so. Let me pull it up. I think I asked Ryan this a little bit ago,” Kelley says swiveling around to pull up her emails on her laptop. Alex takes this opportunity to mess with Kelley knowing that no one will be walking in without them hearing it as she had partially closed the door when she walked in. She places an arm around the back of the chair and leans forward pretending to read over Kelley’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Kelley whispers still scrolling through emails although she can barely remember what she is looking for with Alex this close to her.

“To an observer, I’m simply reading over your shoulder,” Alex whispers back before turning her head slightly to study Kelley’s face that is decidedly locked on to the screen, “In reality, I’m about to tell you how much I want to kiss you right now.”

Kelley swallows nervously gripping her mouse tightly and tying to remain focused on the screen. She is concerned for a moment that someone may catch them, but the concern is stifled by want as she feels Alex lean forward and press a lingering kiss to her temple and playing with the collar of her shirt with her hand.

“What’re you doing after work?” Kelley stutters out as Alex places a soft kiss to her cheek now and brushes a thumb against her jaw.

“Are you asking me out?” Alex whispers smirking at how furrowed Kelley’s brow is as she hopelessly pretends to still be searching for the email by idly scrolling down the screen with her mouse.

The challenge in Alex’s voice seems to reawaken Kelley’s usual demeanor as she turns to face Alex and presses a quick kiss to her lips. Alex’s cheeks redden surprised by the action despite her earlier teasing.

“Yes, I’ll pick you up at 7,” Kelley says confidently smiling at Alex’s flustered appearance as she stands up straight removing her hand from the back of the chair.

“I didn’t say yes,” Alex replies cheekily hating how Kelley can turn her into a flustered fool with one kiss.

“Is that no?” Kelley questions raising one eyebrow at Alex.

“Shut up,” Alex says rolling her eyes, “I’ll see you at 7 and seriously I do need that email.”

Kelley smiles to herself as she admires Alex’s ass not so subtly as she walks back out of the office. Alex catches her giving her a knowing smile before leaving Kelley’s view entirely. _Day 1 and I’m already so fucked._ Kelley looks down as her phone buzzes from its place on the desk.

 **The Coffee Provider:** Make it 6, I don't want to wait any longer. You in that shirt does things to me.

Kelley swallows dryly.  _Yep, I'm definitely fucked._


	4. Chapter 4

At 5pm, Kelley texts Alex suddenly realizing that she has no clue where to take her for the date. If they go downtown, it is highly likely that they will run into someone from work.

**Kelley:** So, what do you want to do tonight? I was planning on a nice dinner out, but I just realized the flaw in that plan. How do you feel about pizza?

**The Coffee Provider:** Sounds like heaven. What about your roommate?

**Kelley:** Don’t worry. I have that handled. See you at 6 ;)

Alex is about to reply telling Kelley she has no clue where she lives when Kelley walks through the entryway to the conference room. Marina nods at her briefly before staring back at her screen. Kelley moves into the room a paper in hand.

“Hey, here is that paper you needed,” Kelley says quickly as she forces it into Alex’s hand.

Alex is about to question her as she doesn’t have any outstanding requests to Kelley until she looks down at the paper with an address scribbled on it. She looks up searching for Kelley to indicate she understood, but Kelley has already retreated back to her desk for the week.

~

At 6pm, Kelley is nervous as she hurriedly tries to shove the remaining unpacked boxes that are throughout her room into the closet. She lights a few candles to cover up the old house smell that has permanently settled into the space. Just as she is about to check her phone, there is a knock on the front door. Kelley rushes to the door opening it to reveal Alex in skinny jeans and a plain white V-neck. Alex smiles at her as she walks through the door taking in the small house. The wood floors are worn and scuffed nearly everywhere and an old fashioned chandelier dangles above the couch. Above the entryway into the next room, there is a wooden sign with 550 painted on it. Three full book shelves line the wall of the next room and a small desk is in the corner with a laptop sitting on it. From her place, Alex can see a small kitchen off of the second room with cabinets that look like they were a seventh graders woodshop project.

“What’s the 550 for?” Alex asks curiously eyeing the hand painted sign.

“It’s how much the rent is,” Kelley says smiling, “we thought it’d be a good reminder of why we decided to live in such a shithole. I couldn’t fit walking distance from the bar on the sign.”

Alex laughs loudly at this, “I don’t even have to meet your roommate to know that the sign was all your idea. It’s not that bad, though. It’s just an older house.”

“Alex, it literally looks like a frat house that’s been condemned,” Kelley says eyeing her skeptically.

Alex chuckles, “Okay, it kind of does, but it also has a whole damn library. Whose books?” Alex asks as she gestures to the large bookshelves along the wall.

“Christen’s, she reads 24/7. I just steal from her once she’s done. I’m too indecisive to pick my own books out.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. Which is your favorite?” Alex asks curiously as she runs her hands along the rows of books. Kelley smiles softly as she watches Alex’s fingers trace the bindings of the books delicately. She follows her towards the book shelf and reaches up to the top shelf to grab a thin book and hands it to Alex.

Alex recognizes the book from high school and looks up at Kelley surprised, “ _Anthem_ by Ayn Rand?”

“What you were expecting Harry Potter?”

“No, I don’t know. It’s just every time I think I have a read on you…you surprise me again. Why this book?”

“It’s kind of a long story. Tell you over pizza?” Kelley asks taking the book and returning it to its place on the top shelf. Alex’s eyes drift to the small sliver of skin exposed by Kelley’s reach. She loops her index finger through Kelley’s belt loop unable to help herself as she pulls Kelley towards her. There is a brief look of confusion on Kelley’s face before she sees the look in Alex’s eyes and feels soft lips against her own. The kiss is soft and warm as Alex tugs gently on Kelley’s belt loop to pull her even closer, and Kelley places her hands on Alex’s hips. Alex bites at Kelley’s bottom lip with her teeth gently before pulling back.

“If I had known pizza would get that kind of response then I would’ve brought it to work today,” Kelley says grinning at Alex.

“You had to ruin it. Didn’t you?” Alex says rolling her eyes and turning to walk towards the couch before sitting down and propping her legs up on the coffee table.

“Can’t help myself,” Kelley says winking.

“Yeah, well…neither could I,” Alex says reveling in the way Kelley grows quiet as her cheeks flush red momentarily before recovering.

“Do you want a beer?” Kelley asks timidly stuffing her hands into her pockets.

 “Sure, I’ll take one,” Alex says smiling at how cute a shy Kelley is, “Hey, how did you get your roommate to get out of the house if she usually reads all the time?”

“Easy, I told her that Tobin was going out tonight,” Kelley calls from the Kitchen as she grabs two Oberon’s from the refrigerator and pops the tops off in their only kitchen décor—the mounted bottle opener. “It wasn’t hard to convince her. She spent all weekend ogling her practically.”

“Playing match maker?” Alex asks noticing the smirk on Kelley’s face as she returns from the kitchen and hands Alex her drink before plopping down on the couch next to her.

Kelley shrugs, “Maybe a little but Chris can handle herself. She may be shy, but she goes for what she wants when she finds it.”

“She and I have that in common then,” Alex says flirtatiously as she leans towards Kelley and smooths the collar on Kelley’s shirt. Kelley is intoxicated by the vanilla scent emanating from Alex and tilts her head upward to meet her blue eyes that have a devilish glint to them. As Kelley leans forward eyes flickering to Alex’s lips, Alex pulls back and grabs the remote from the coffee table flicking the TV on and relaxing back into the couch. Kelley swallows nervously already knowing it’s going to be a long night if Alex is in the mood to tease her.

“I believe I was promised pizza,” Alex says looking over at Kelley.

“HotBox?” Kelley asks pulling out her phone.

Alex throws her head back against the couch dramatically, “Fuck yes, breadsticks?”

“Of course, I have to make up for having to stay in,” Kelley says as she pulls up the app on her phone and hands it to Alex, “Here, get whatever you want.”

~

The night passes quickly as Kelley and Alex get lost in conversation easily. Alex tells Kelley all about her family and her time at Purdue as Kelley listens intently interjecting with questions. It’s somewhat jarring for Alex at first as she’s used to the sarcastic and bantering Kelley, but she finds this calm and patient Kelley that seems to hang on to every word she is saying even more intriguing. She finds herself wanting to decode the enigma that is Kelley O’Hara even more.

Alex has just finished a story about the time at Purdue that she got invited over by one of the basketball players for a party only to show up and find five guys sitting around playing video games.

“And then he just awkwardly asked me if I wanted to sit on his lap, as if I was going to jump at the opportunity. Like I’m sorry, even if I was a jersey chaser I’d at least have the decency to go after someone from a team that doesn’t choke every time they get in the tournament,” Alex says laughing as she recalls the shocked look on his face when she turned around and left instead of responding, “I’ve been talking this whole night. What about you O’hara?”

“What about me?” Kelley asks shrugging.

“What’s your story?” Alex asks playing with Kelley’s hand that’s interlocked with her own between them on the couch.

“It’s boring honestly,” Kelley says shyly looking down at their hands and avoiding eye contact.

“Something tells me that nothing about you is boring,” Alex says brushing her thumb against the back of Kelley’s hand, “You’re from around here originally, yeah?”

“Yeah, from the north suburbs. My family is from Georgia, but we moved here in like 3rd grade.” Kelley says wishing that she could change the subject back to Alex.

“North Suburbs? Rich girl, eh?” Alex asks nudging her shoulders against Kelley’s in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kelley chuckles softly, “As you can tell from my house, I am not. My parents though… I guess most would say they are.”

“Do you have any siblings?” Alex asks wondering if she should change the subject as Kelley looks almost somber as she stares at their hands on the couch.

“Yeah, brother and sister. Can we…can we not talk about my family right now?” Kelley asks finally looking up to make eye contact.

Alex smiles at her apologetically as she sees the sadness in Kelley’s eyes, “Yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“No, it’s okay. I just don’t really talk to them anymore. It’s a long story. I’m sorry,” Kelley says frowning slightly at her inability to open up to Alex who has spent the last hour telling her everything about herself.

“Hey, it’s okay. We can change the subject. In fact, I’m still waiting for you to tell me why _Anthem_ is your favorite book. I liked it, but I wouldn’t say it was a favorite,” Alex says brushing her thumb across Kelley’s hand again.

“It’s weird, really. I was always fascinated with dystopian novels when I was growing up. I read all of them that I could find. My sister is older and she would always give me her books from class to read. So when they read _Anthem_ she gave it to me, and I just felt connected to it. It sounds stupid. It’s not even that I buy into individualism as a whole, but the way she writes the character and the discovery of self in this dystopia where it is unlawful to do anything not for the greater good of the collective. I don’t know. I think it was just the way it builds into this ultimate discovery of self in a world where there is no ‘I’ but only ‘we’. It was beautiful.”

Alex listens intently as Kelley continues to speak about the book. Quoting powerful lines and how they made her feel when she first read them. Alex doesn’t know if she’s seen anything quite as beautiful as the way Kelley’s mouth moves as she speaks passionately and the way her eyes light up with excitement as she explains parts that stood out to her.

“Sorry, I kind of went full nerd on you there,” Kelley says chuckling at her own enthusiasm and letting out a deep sigh.

“Don’t be sorry,” Alex says squeezing Kelley’s hand, “I wanted to know. Besides, you get this look in your eye when you talk about something you know well. You get it at work a lot. It’s…I don’t know how to describe it—“

“Embarrassingly nerdy and intense,” Kelley chimes in.

“I was going to say beautiful,” Alex corrects earning a blush from Kelley as she breaks eye contact to stare into space.

“Do you want a tour?” Kelley asks suddenly changing the subject and smiling brightly over at Alex. Alex is caught off guard by the shift in Kelley’s demeanor, but she soon catches up and moves back to their familiar, slightly flirtatious banter.

 “Hmmm, well I think I’m pretty familiar with the downstairs. How about you show me your room upstairs?” Alex asks smirking as Kelley blushes yet again at the suggestion.

If Alex had to pick right then, she’d say that shy, blushing Kelley might just be her favorite thing. Although, she has been debating which Kelley is her favorite as each time she finds out a different aspect of her personality it soon becomes a top contender. Alex gets up from the couch pulling Kelley by their already joined hands to help her up. Unable to judge her own strength, Kelley stumbles forward nearly falling before Alex grabs at her hips to steady her. Kelley’s skin tingles at the feeling as she inhales the vanilla scent once again.

“Sorry,” Alex whispers brushing her thumbs against Kelley’s hips.

“It’s okay,” Kelley says glancing at Alex’s lips before clearing her throat, “Still want to see my room?”

Alex simply nods motioning for Kelley to lead the way up the stairs. As they walk up the narrow stairs, Alex can’t help but let her eyes wander to Kelley’s ass. Alex bites her lip as she remembers Saturday morning in the bathroom at her apartment. When they walk through the doorway of Kelley’s room, she barely takes a glance around the room before she grabs Kelley by the hips and pushes her against the wall. Their lips meet roughly as Alex presses against Kelley. Kelley lets out a soft moan as Alex moves to kiss her neck and slots a leg between Kelley’s thighs.

Alex’s fingers hover at the hem of Kelley’s shirt and just as she is about to pause her assault on Kelley’s neck and pull it over her head they both pause at the sound of door closing loudly and hushed voices. Thinking quickly, Kelley reaches to push her door shut as Alex sighs resting her head on Kelley’s shoulder. Alex can hear voices whispering outside as two pairs of footsteps move up the stairs and they hear another door closed. When Alex leans up to look at Kelley, she is confused at the broad grin and the shaking of her torso with silent laughter.

“What?” Alex whispers confused.

“I told you Christen gets what she wants. That was definitely Tobin with her. I know their voices.”

Alex chuckles softly at this not wanting to draw the attention of her coworker that is one room over and probably in a similar position with Christen that she was about to be in with Kelley before they were so rudely interrupted. She pulls Kelley in for a lingering kiss before pulling back. Kelley pouts at the loss of contact attempting to pull Alex closer but being stopped by Alex’s hands against her chest.

“We are supposed to go slow, remember?”

“Then I suggest you quit accosting me as I walk through the door,” Kelley teases sliding her hands into the back pockets of Alex’s jeans to feel her ass.

“Fuck, Kel,” Alex groans dropping her head back down onto Kelley’s shoulder, “You make going slow really hard.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive work tomorrow,” Kelley sighs removing her hands from Alex’s ass and placing them in more neutral territory on her back.

“Me either. Maybe we should set some ground rules,” Alex mumbles against Kelley’s neck.

“Like what?” Kelley asks rubbing Alex’s back lightly.

Alex stands up straight looking into Kelley’s eyes again, “Like…I won’t tease you if you don’t tease me. I don’t trust my self-control around you.”

“Deal,” Kelley says leaning forward to kiss Alex on the cheek, “Is that all?”

“Definitely no kissing either. No contact at all. Even if we are completely alone. At work that is,” Alex says leaning forward to peck Kelley’s lips briefly.

“What about not at work? What are the rules then?” Kelley asks smirking.

Alex is about to retort when they hear a loud moan coming from the other room.

“Please kill me. I am not going to be able to sit in a conference room with Tobin and make eye contact ever again,” Alex groans.

“That was Chris,” Kelley says nonchalantly, “Want me to walk you out? Now is probably the safest it will be to sneak out.”

“Sure,” Alex says stepping back from Kelley and walking towards the door. She has her hand on the handle but pauses turning back to Kelley, “Wait, how do you know that was Christen moaning and not Tobin?”

Kelley blushes and runs her hands through her hair nervously as she feels Alex eye her questioningly. _Fuck. Why did I say that?_

“We um…we kind of slept together a few times in college. It wasn’t serious, though. It just kind of happened sometimes when we were drunk or lonely. We are just friends. It has been years since then and it was never much of anything. I promise,” Kelley says too scared to make direct eye contact and opting to stare at the door directly behind her. _Shit. I totally just fucked this up and now work is going to be so weird. Damn it. I really like her too._

Kelley’s thoughts are interrupted when Alex steps closer to her placing her hand under Kelley’s chin and forcing her to meet her eyes.

“Hey, it’s alright. No judgement. Shit happens. I have another rule now though,” Alex says calmly.

“Sure, anything,” Kelley says earnestly as she’s pleasantly surprised Alex isn’t running away from the girl that lives with someone that she used to sleep with.

“From now on, when you are drunk or lonely and want to fuck someone...you call me. Not Christen,” Alex says smirking at the look of shock on Kelley’s face before her eyes darken with lust.

Always wanting the upper hand, Kelley quickly recovers and sarcastically replies, “What about going slow?”

Alex leans forward not wanting to back down from Kelley and whispers into her ear, “That depends on what you like, do you want me to fuck you slowly, Kelley?”

Kelley swallows nervously knowing she is wet already just from hearing Alex talk to her like that. It doesn’t help that Alex’s lips graze Kelley’s jaw when she pulls back again.

“We had a deal. No teasing,” Kelley whispers unable to keep her voice from sounding uneven.

“That was for at work,” Alex says smiling as Kelley pouts at her.

“You are just evil,” Kelley whines as Alex opens up her bedroom door and treads lightly down the hallway, past the other bedroom where Trey Songz is now playing, and down the stairs back into the living room. Kelley follows quietly her head still reeling from Alex’s words earlier as she watches her pad down the stairs quietly.

When they reach the living room, Alex pauses at the doorway looking back at Kelley.

“Walk me to my car?” Alex asks softly.

“Of course,” Kelley says smilingly at how Alex can go from whispering in her ear about fucking her to shy about wanting to be walked out. Kelley reaches for Alex’s hand as they walk the small distance to her car and makes a mental note to remember the small smile on Alex’s face when she does so. _She’s so gorgeous._

They pause at the door to Alex’s red Toyota Corolla that looks like it’s been on a few too many road trips.

“See you at work tomorrow,” Alex says pulling Kelley towards her by their locked hands before undoing them to wrap her arms around Kelley’s neck and pull her into a hug. Kelley nuzzles her face into Alex’s neck inhaling her scent and wrapping her own arms around Alex’s waist.

“It’s going to suck not being able to do this in the morning when I see you,” Kelley mumbles against Alex’s neck.  

“I already want to break the rules and we aren’t even there yet,” Alex agrees. Kelley pulls back from their embrace and places a lingering kiss to Alex’s lips before opening the car door for her.

“See you in the morning. Text me when you make it home,” Kelley says as Alex climbs into the driver’s seat.

“Night, Kel. I will,” Alex replies shutting the car door. Kelley turns around about to walk back towards the house when she hears Alex’s window roll down. She turns around curiously and meets Alex’s eyes staring at her intently.

“Hey, It’s totally worth it by the way just so you know,” Alex says smiling at Kelley.

“What’s worth it?” Kelley asks confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short, but I liked the stopping point.


	5. Don't Change

The next morning Kelley rolls out of bed and showers quickly cursing at the nearly cold water. _Fuck this house._ When she walks down the stairs after getting ready, she is surprised to find Tobin in the kitchen sipping coffee and leaning against the counter. Kelley smirks at her as they make eye contact.

“Nice outfit,” Kelley says laughing as she recognizes the ensemble from Christen’s closet.

“Shut up,” Tobin says blushing and taking another sip of coffee. Kelley simply laughs louder and grabs her keys off the counter. She considers making another joke about the moans coming from Christen’s room the night before but decides to let it go for now. She is slipping on her shoes when Tobin speaks up again.

“Hey, Kel?”

“Yeah,” Kelley replies checking her bag for her ID badge and slipping her water bottle into the side pocket.

“I just—I really like Christen. I know you care about her a lot. I don’t want you to think this is just a hook up for me,” Tobin says nervously fidgeting with the mug in her hand.

“Tobin, I know that. Who do you think told her to go out to the bar last night? I care about you both. Besides, I can tell she really likes you too.”

“Yeah?” Tobin asks hopefully.

“Yeah, but don’t tell her I told you that,” Kelley says smiling at the goofy grin on Tobin’s face.

“That reminds me. I won’t tell anyone that Alex was over here last night,” Tobin says smirking at the tables turning as Kelley is now blushing.

“How did you—“

“I guessed when I saw a car with the firm's parking tag parked nearby, but you just confirmed it,” Tobin says placing her now empty mug in the sink and clapping Kelley on the shoulder, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. I’m just glad you’re putting yourself out there again.”

“Thanks, Tobs,” Kelley says annoyed Tobin had tricked her into admitting it but glad that someone else knows that understands the predicament.

~

When Kelley gets to work, she doesn’t bother trying to catch Sara as she knows the senior leadership have meetings most of the day. Instead, she walks immediately to Ryan’s desk where she is squatting for the week and powers up her laptop. She opens up her notes on the proposed controls over the nightly database migration and prepares herself for the long day ahead.

At 1pm, Kelley is in the midst of an impromptu two hour working session about another new application implementation. She yawns quietly cursing herself for not grabbing a coffee beforehand and tries to focus in on the somewhat heated debate between the purchasing director and the head of enterprise technology. Knowing that they likely won’t get anything resolved today, Kelley opens her laptop to check her email and smiles when she sees a new email from ‘Alex P. Morgan’. She makes a mental note to ask Alex what the ‘P’ stands for before reading through the message.

> _Hi Kelley,_
> 
> _When you have a minute can you stop by to discuss the changes in the Equity controls this year? I haven’t been able to catch you today._
> 
> _Thanks,_
> 
> _Alex P. Morgan_
> 
> _Assurance Staff_
> 
> _Note: The information contained in this message may be privileged and confidential and protected from disclosure. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that any dissemination of this communication is strictly prohibited._

Kelley smiles to herself knowing now that at least she will get to see Alex after the morning from hell. When the meeting wraps up a few minutes later, she walks to the nearby coffee shop and picks up two coffees while shooting Alex a reply to let her know she will be there shortly. When Kelley approaches the conference room, she has to remind herself of the rules Alex had set the night before. In front of her, Alex is sitting with her head buried in a stack of paper, her brow furrowed in concentration as she ticks off information, and the sleeves of her light grey button up rolled up to her elbows. _God, she’s so cute._ Alex is so absorbed in her work that she doesn’t notice Kelley until she sets the cup of coffee on top of her papers. Alex looks up her face shifting from one of concentration to gratitude as she smiles up at Kelley.

“Don’t say I never gave you anything,” Kelley says smirking as she moves Alex’s bag to the ground and takes a seat in the big black conference chair next to her.

“Really? You are going to quote One Tree Hill to me? I’m judging you so hard right now,” Alex says chuckling until Kelley steals the coffee cup that was almost to her lips. Alex pouts at this and Kelley rolls her eyes before relenting and giving it back to Alex who immediately takes a sip. Kelley finds herself staring at Alex’s lips and having to internally repeat Alex’s rules for the second time in a just a few minutes. Alex must notice her lingering glance because she clears her throat nervously and sets the coffee back on the table.

“Anyways, I was looking over your control matrix for Equity and had a few questions. Can you walk me through the new ones? I’m not sure what they are for,” Alex says looking away from Kelley and to her computer screen and grabbing the coffee cup again in an attempt to busy her hands and fight the urge to grab Kelley’s hand or play with her hair that is down in soft waves.

Twenty-minutes later, Alex is ready to pat herself on the back for maintaining concentration as Kelley finishes explaining the new process and why they needed the new controls.

“Does that make sense?” Kelley asks looking over at Alex. Alex turns to face her smiling and nodding her head.

“Yeah, thank you,” Alex says unable to stop herself from glancing at Kelley’s lips. _Damn it, I was doing so well._ This time, it’s Kelley who clears her throat before standing up. Alex hears her mumble something about rules before exiting the conference room with a small wave.

~

At 5:30, Kelley arrives home immediately going to the refrigerator to grab a beer. She sits on the couch dramatically next to Christen sighing and taking a sip.

“Long day?” Christen asks raising her eyebrows at Kelley.

“Long night?” Kelley asks smirking as Christen blushes and turns back to the TV where Property Brothers is playing.

“I set you up for that way too perfectly,” Christen whines laying across the couch on her back and resting her head in Kelley’s lap.

“Do you want to go first or should I?” Kelley asks playing with Christen’s hair with her free hand.

“You first. What happened at work?” Christen asks closing her eyes as Kelley massages her scalp. She loves it when Kelley plays with her hair. 

“If I tell you, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone,” Kelley says seriously looking down at Christen who has opened her eyes to give Kelley a ‘when have I ever not kept your secrets’ look.

“I know you won’t Chris, but I need you to say it,” Kelley follows up not wanting to offend her.

“I won’t. I promise,” Christen says softly her curiosity prickling at Kelley’s serious tone.

Kelley begins to recount everything to Christen starting with first meeting Alex up until today at work and why it was so risky for both of their careers.

“So what are you going to do? Can she switch to a different client?” Christen asks looking up at Kelley.

“I mean she can, but it is still early with us. I don’t want to make her switch. They have lost a few clients at her firm and I’m afraid she’d go unassigned if she requested a switch. Unassigned people would be the first to go probably if they had to make layoffs.”

 “Kel, you really like her don’t you? I mean you are more worried about what would happen to her than to you.” Christen says knowing she is right but wanting Kelley to admit it.

“Yeah, I do. I just don’t want to fuck this all up. Leave it to me to find myself in this situation,” Kelley says resting her head against the back of the couch and sighing as her fingers continue to tangle through Christen’s hair soothingly.

“Complicated doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing all the time. You seem happy. You can figure the rest out,” Christen says.

Kelley chuckles as she finishes off the last of her beer and leans up to set it on the floor.

“What’s so funny?” Christen questions.

“Nothing, you just sound like Tobin,” Kelley says, “Speaking of Tobin, it’s your turn. Tell me…how was she?”

“Shut up, I’m not answering that,” Christen says sitting up and smacking Kelley on the shoulder before standing up, “I like her though. I don’t know. I just don’t think about things when I’m with her. I think that’s a good thing for me.”

Christen leaves it at that walking towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Kelley asks, “Is that all I get?”

Christen returns from the kitchen with a beer in hand and gives it to Kelley, “For now, yeah. I’m going to make some dinner.”

“Damn, beer and dinner. I may have to steal you from Tobin,” Kelley jokes.

“Shut up and drink your beer or I’ll tell Alex you said that,” Christen says smirking.

Kelley pouts as Christen walks away into the kitchen to start dinner. She forgoes the comeback as her phone buzzes next to her on the couch. The message nearly makes her choke on her beer.

**The Coffee Provider:** I just ran like 7 miles at the gym, and I still can’t stop thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you in that conference room today.

**Kelley:** Are you trying to kill me talking like that?

**The Coffee Provider:** Don’t die on me. I’m not into necrophilia.

Kelley laughs out loud at this and looks up to find Christen staring at her smiling.

“What?” Kelley asks.

“Nothing,” Christen says turning back to the stove and smiling at seeing her friend so happy.

**Kelley:** Good to know. I would’ve had to kink shame.

**The Coffee Provider:** What are you doing on Friday night? I want to see you outside the conference room.

**Kelley:** What do you have in mind?

**The Coffee Provider:** Dinner at my place? My roommate is out of town.

**Kelley:** Sounds like a plan to me. Now, I just have to survive the next few days at work. By the way, your rules suck even if they do help keep both of our jobs.

**The Coffee Provider:** Try and look uglier tomorrow. I almost broke them myself.

**Kelley:** I’ll see what I can do. I’ll talk to you later. Christen may poison me if I don’t help with dinner.

~

The week passes dreadfully slow as Kelley is busy with meetings nearly every minute of the next few days

She barely sees Alex in person save for a few quick questions which Marina is present for. It may be a blessing in disguise as Kelley can’t stop thinking about her, and she has zero faith in her ability to keep her hands to herself after the flirtatious texts Alex has been sending her all week. Apparently for Alex, the rules didn’t apply to text messages while at work for. As Kelley jots down tasks for the upcoming week, her phone buzzes on the desk.

**The Coffee Provider:** Don’t change your shirt for tonight. I’ve been thinking about undoing the buttons of it all day.

Kelley nearly groans out loud and in that minute she decides that she has had enough torture. At 3:30pm on Friday, Kelley decides that she is done getting teased. It’s a reckless decision, but she waltzes into the conference room telling Alex she has a question and asks if she will walk with her to her meeting so they can talk things through. If Alex knows what Kelley is really up to, she doesn’t let on as she nods simply and gets up from the table telling Marina she will be back and following Kelley out the door.

“Please tell me there is no question or meeting,” Alex whispers as they exit the building. Kelley has an intense mixture of lust and frustration in her eyes as she turns to Alex smirking and leading her to a back entrance of one of the buildings.

Kelley pushes in a code on the door and opens it motioning for Alex to walk in. The room is old and dingy and looks like it hasn’t been renovated since the 80s. The fluorescent lights buzz and Alex is about to ask where they are going exactly when Kelley grabs her hand and leads her down a narrow hallway and into a remote bathroom. She pulls Alex inside and locks the door before turning to Alex. Alex’s heart is racing as she takes in the look in Kelley’s eyes as she closes the space between them.

Before she can say a word, Kelley is spinning her by her hips and pressing her up against the back of the wooden door. She can feel Kelley’s breath as she is just inches from her with her body pressed up against Alex and a leg slotted between Alex’s thighs firmly.

“If you want me to stop, tell me now,” Kelley says her voice low and breathy.

“Don’t,” Alex says as she brushes her lips against Kelley’s softly.

Kelley responds immediately, taking Alex’s lips in her own urgently as she runs her hands up Alex’s sides to reach the soft swells of her breasts over her shirt. She presses her leg between Alex’s thighs harder and Alex moans at the pressure. She feels Kelley’s tongue slip into her mouth and caress her own as her heart races and her skin tingles at the slow burn building within her. Wanting the upper hand, Alex grips at Kelley’s hips and pushes until Kelley’s weight shifts backwards, and Alex is able to spin them so that Kelley now has her back against the door without breaking the kiss.

Alex pulls back slightly out of breath and briefly wondering how long it has been since they left the conference room. Her worries are discarded easily as Kelley begins to kiss her neck. Kelley’s mouth is wet and warm as it moves across her neck and up to her jaw before circling back to the base of her throat. Alex’s mind is blank save for the singular want for Kelley as hands roam and shirts are untucked allowing hands to slip under them and feel bare skin.

Alex has half of Kelley’s shirt unbuttoned when Kelley suddenly stops and grabs Alex’s wrists gently.

“Lex,” Kelley breathes out her chest heaving up and down, “We should stop.”

Alex almost argues as the pulsing between her legs is nearly unbearable at this point begging to be sated. She presses against Kelley further leaving a lingering kiss on her lips before pulling back and pulling Kelley with her by her shirt.

“Lex, we really should—“ Kelley starts to protest placing her hands on Alex’s hips, but she is silenced as Alex places another kiss to her lips and slowly starts to re-button Kelley’s shirt.

“Shhh, I know. I’m stopping. I just—“ Alex’s voice trails off as she kisses Kelley again briefly while finishing the last of the buttons, “I just need a second.”

Kelley nods in agreement brushing her thumbs against Alex’s hips soothingly as Alex’s forehead presses against her own. They stay that way for a minute both still breathing heavily until Alex presses a chaste kiss to Kelley’s lips and steps out of her grasp walking towards the mirror to take in her appearance. She fixes her hair and tucks in her shirt again, smoothing it out. Kelley appears at her side in the mirror smiling and smoothing out the back of Alex’s hair for her. Alex turns towards her taking in Kelley’s appearance and doing her best to smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt.

“Thanks,” Kelley says nervous now that the they are both thinking clearly again, “I hope you aren’t mad. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t wait.”

Alex smiles reassuringly and places a soft kiss to Kelley’s forehead as she smooths the collar of her shirt.

“It’s okay. It was honestly just a matter of time before I did the same. At least you know where the secret bathrooms are around here.”

Kelley lets out a soft laugh relieved that Alex isn’t pissed despite her blatant disregard for the rules they had agreed upon. She moves to the door opening it for Alex but pulling at her wrist when she is about to walk past to gain her attention.

“I’ll see you tonight, right?” Kelley asks brushing her thumb across Alex’s forearm.

“Of course,” Alex says leaning forward again to place a quick kiss to Kelley’s lips before exiting the bathroom and walking out the back entrance that they had gone through a little while ago. Kelley simply watches taking a minute to gather herself and not wanting to raise suspicion by going back inside with Alex. After all, she was supposed to be in a ‘meeting’ right now. In her pocket, Kelley’s phone buzzes.

**The Coffee Provider:** I feel like a borderline prostitute. MKT is definitely going to get billed for that entire time. Whoops ;).

**Kelley:** Well, I don’t know about MKT, but you are definitely making this client happy.

**The Coffee Provider:** Wow, that may have been your worst line yet. Good thing you are a good kisser.

**Kelley:** Please, you love my awful lines.

**The Coffee Provider:** No comment. I should get back to work since it really is being billed. See you tonight, and seriously…don’t change shirts.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Forgotten Enchiladas

At 7pm, Alex hears a soft knock on the door and smiles to herself knowing Kelley just arrived. Smoothing out her still damp hair, she opens the door to Kelley in the same dark green button up from work and holding a bottle of red wine and a bottle of whiskey in either hand. Alex smirks at Kelley following her request not to change. Kelley smiles up at her and holds them both out dramatically.

“I brought gifts. Didn’t know what you’d want.”

“You’re sweet,” Alex says leaning forward to place a quick peck to Kelley’s cheek while grabbing the whiskey out of her hand, “And I’m definitely a whiskey girl for future reference.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Kelley remarks while following Alex into the apartment.

“Is that all it takes? Whiskey drinker?”  Alex retorts causing Kelley to laugh as they reach the kitchen. She opens the bottle of Crown and grabs two glasses from the cabinet. Kelley hops up on the corner of the kitchen counter watching as Alex fills the glasses with ice and pours a healthy amount of the brown liquid into each glass.

“Do you want any mixer? I think I have ginger ale.”

Kelley nods her head, “Sure, that sounds good. How was the rest of your day today?”

“It was alright. I’m buried with shit now that one of the other staff got assigned to a different client. What about you?” Alex asks handing Kelley her glass before checking the enchiladas in the oven.

“Weirdly, I seem to only remember one part of it distinctly.”

Alex raises an eyebrow walking towards Kelley’s place on the counter. She takes a sip of her drink before setting it on the counter behind Kelley and leaning forward against her legs and placing her hands on either side of Kelley on the counter.

“Which part was that?”

“Definitely the meeting about the new product,” Kelley responds teasingly, laughing.

“Are you sure about that?” Alex asks leaning forward to place soft kisses to Kelley’s neck.

Kelley’s breath hitches and her laughter cuts off as she tilts her head back to give Alex more access to her neck and opens her legs so Alex falls forward and presses into her further. Alex is slow and methodical as she kisses and sucks lightly. Kelley gives in letting Alex do what she wants and hoping she doesn’t stop. As Alex moves to reach behind Kelley wanting to lift her off the counter, her hand makes contact with one of the forgotten glasses of whiskey and it tips over onto the counter.

Kelley shrieks feeling the cool liquid soak through her jeans. Alex steps back pulling Kelley off the counter with her.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Let me get a towel. You’re all wet,” Alex says frantically as she grabs the dish towel by the sink and hurries over to Kelley.

Kelley grabs her wrist gently stroking her thumb across it soothingly, “It’s alright. I think they are beyond saving. Can I just borrow some clothes?”

Alex smiles softly grateful that Kelley seems unperturbed by the incident, “Sure, you can just grab what you want from my room. I’ll just clean this up.”

Kelley nods walking towards the direction of Alex’s room a few steps before turning around with a devilish look in her eyes, “Alex?”

“Yeah?” Alex asks turning around from wiping the counter off to look at Kelley and noting the slight smirk on her face.

“It’s really no big deal. I was wet before that spilled,” Kelley says grinning and winking at Alex before turning to walk away.

Alex is almost certain that her jaw literally drops at Kelley’s comment. She considers letting Kelley have the last word as usual, but as she takes the enchiladas out of the oven and picks up the towel again to start resuming her clean-up she decides she wants to one up Kelley. She quickly covers the enchiladas in foil and places them in the refrigerator before walking quickly towards her bedroom.

When she opens the door, she finds Kelley in just her bra and underwear looking through her closet for a shirt. Kelley is oblivious to Alex’s intentions as she flips through her closet looking for something to wear.

“Hey, do you have anything that will fit me? I don’t want to be underdressed for our dinner date,” Kelley asks turning around to look at Alex as she shuts the door behind her. Alex doesn’t answer her and Kelley looks at her curiously as she watches her move towards the bed.

Alex pauses beside it and turns to face Kelley as she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head before tossing it onto the floor. Kelley is frozen in her place now fully turned towards Alex and watching as she unbuttons her jeans next and slides them off her legs before stepping completely out of them. As Kelley’s eyes scan over her body, Alex is buzzing with adrenaline from what she’s doing and what she’s sure they are probably about to do.

Alex sits down on the edge of the bed before sliding up into the center and waiting for Kelley to move from her place. Still frozen, Kelley feels her hands start to sweat as Alex is now in the center of the bed and has just removed her bra to toss it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. _Holy shit._

Just as Alex is about to remove her underwear, Kelley’s body regains function and she walks towards the bed pausing at the edge to look down at Alex.

“Don’t, I want to do that part,” Kelley says and Alex nearly moans at the lowness of Kelley’s voice and the look in her eyes. Instead, she nods biting her bottom lip and letting her own eyes wander the bare, freckled skin in front of her. Kelley smirks as she notices Alex’s  gaze settle on the slight swell of her breasts, and she decides to even the score as she undoes the clasp of her own bra and lets it fall off her shoulders and onto the ground.

Growing impatient, Alex props herself up on her elbows and cocks her head at Kelley challengingly.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to start without you,” Alex teases and it has the desired effect as Kelley is crawling on top of her almost before she can finish her sentence and their lips meet in a frenzied kiss.

Kelley’s breasts brush against Alex’s as she lets her weight rest on top of her and they kiss hungrily. Alex’s hands find Kelley’s ass and she grips it roughly pressing their scantily clad centers together. They break the kiss for air and Kelley moves to Alex’s neck imitating her actions from earlier in the kitchen.

“Kel,” Alex whispers as Kelley bites down softly on her collar bone and moves down towards her breasts.

“Fuck, Kelley,” Alex gasps as Kelley’s warm mouth surround her nipple and she bites at the already hardening bud. Kelley rolls her tongue around it continuing until she’s satisfied enough to move to the other. Alex’s hands continue to clutch at Kelley’s ass pushing and pulling her hips forward to create some much needed friction.

“You’re amazing,” Kelley mumbles as she kisses down Alex’s toned stomach. Alex moves her hands to pull Kelley back up towards her wanting to kiss her again. Complying, Kelley moves back up brushing her lips against Alex’s teasingly before crashing them together and letting her tongue slip into Alex’s mouth when Alex moans as Kelley’s hands caress her chest.

Kelley can feel her own wetness soaking through her underwear and she pulls back placing her weight on her hands and hovering over Alex as both their chests rise and fall in tandem.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks confused at the sudden pause.

“Nothing…Nothing. I just—are you sure about this? Because, I’m already so into you, and I don’t think I’ll be able to take it if we go through with this and then you change your mind about me. Sorry, I’m ruining this. I’ll shut up just pretend I didn’t stop,” Kelley says closing her eyes and trying to press her lips back against Alex’s but unable to as Alex pushes her hands against her shoulders gently to stop her.

“Look at me,” Alex whispers waiting for Kelley to open her eyes before continuing. She sees the fear in her eyes then just below the surface and it pains her to think of what had to have happened for her to be so scared that she will just change her mind. She runs her hand delicately across Kelley’s cheek and runs it through her hair before speaking, “Kelley, I’ve never been this sure about anything before.”

“Really?” Kelley asks her voice fragile and hopeful.

“Really,” Alex assures her stroking her hair, “Are you sure about this?”

Kelley nods frantically while grinning, and Alex smiles up at her completely enamored with the girl laying on top of her. It’s slow from there as Kelley leans down to press her lips against Alex’s again and Alex moves her hands to rub against Kelley’s back. They spend what feels like hours simply kissing as their hands gently explore each other. When Kelley finally moves down Alex’s body and slowly pulls her underwear off, Alex grips at the sheets beside her and pants out her name urgently hoping Kelley understands the need in her voice.

Not needing any more reassurance, Kelley settles her head between Alex’s thighs and licks slowly through Alex’s center, humming at the sweet taste. Alex squirms underneath her pushing her hips up and wanting more contact. Kelley presses them back down against the bed before continuing. She slowly works Alex over wanting to note Alex’s reactions to the ways her tongue moves against her and savor the moment. The slow burn has Alex nearly trembling underneath Kelley as she can feel her orgasm building within her. Just when she doesn’t think she can stand the slow pace anymore, Kelley pushes two fingers inside of her and Alex moans loudly arching her back against the sheets. Moments later, she is cumming almost violently as she tightens around Kelley’s fingers and presses her hips up towards her face. Kelley lingers at her center placing kisses to the inside of her thighs and her center letting Alex come down fully before moving up her body to bring their lips together lazily.

“That was amazing,” Alex pants out as Kelley cuddles into her side and nuzzles into her neck with a soft kiss.

“You’re amazing,” Kelley whispers.

Alex chuckles placing a kiss to the top of Kelley’s head, “We sound like a bad rom-com.”

“Yeah, we kind of do,” Kelley laughs tickling Alex’s neck, “I’m sorry that I got all weird before.”

“Kel, it’s not weird. I like that you told me what you were feeling. You are always allowed to do that.”

“I’m just not so good with the emotions stuff. I get really worked up sometimes and just have to get it out or I will just shut down. Sorry, I am dumping my emotional baggage at the worst possible time,” Kelley says guiltily.

“Hey, you don’t have to keep apologizing. You aren’t going to scare me away. We all have our shit. I want you to be honest with me,” Alex says rubbing Kelley’s back.

“Okay,” Kelley says letting out a deep breath and relaxing against Alex’s touch. They lay like that for a while with Alex rubbing Kelley’s back slowly until a thought occurs to her and she breaks the silence.

“Kel?” Alex questions hoping she hasn’t dozed off.

“Yeah?” Kelley whispers her voice heavy with near sleep.

“I really want to make you cum, right now,” Alex says confidently.

“Fuck, Lex. You are going to give me a heart attack talking like that,” Kelley groans placing a kiss to Alex’s neck before rolling on to her back beside her. Alex quickly follows her rolling on top of her and getting lost in each other again until Kelley is lying breathless against the mattress and Alex is cuddled into her side satisfied with the results of her actions and content to let Kelley run her hands through her hair until she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little light on the plot and a bit short, but something tells me you all didn't mind.


	7. Severance

Kelley stirs awake on Saturday morning as the gap in the curtains is letting sun shine through directly on her eyes. She takes in a deep breath content to stay where she is nestled under the thick comforter with Alex’s head resting on her shoulder and her arm thrown across her waist. _She looks so cute in the morning._ Kelley lays awake for a while drawing delicate circles on Alex’s arm and remembering the events of the night before.

She thinks back to the complete ecstasy that followed from Alex’s head between her thighs and the sweet taste of Alex on her lips. Growing more turned on with each thought, Kelley’s light circles on Alex’s arm turn into firm caresses as her hands start to wander to Alex’s lower back.

The first sign that Alex is awake is the small sleepy groan she lets out as Kelley’s hands roam up and down her back again.

“Sleep,” Alex rasps out her voice laced with exhaustion.  

“Can’t. I want you,” Kelley replies while letting her hand fall to Alex’s ass to caress it hoping for a reaction from Alex. She is rewarded with another groan somewhere between annoyed and turned on.

Alex mumbles something incomprehensible against Kelley’s skin before rolling on to her other side so that her back is to Kelley. Kelley chuckles at this as grumpy from lack of sleep Alex is new to her and unsurprisingly cute as most things Alex does are to Kelley. She takes the hint and cuddles up behind Alex placing her arm firmly around Alex’s waist and nuzzling into the back of her neck.

“You win. We can sleep,” Kelley says placing a soft kiss to the back of Alex’s neck before closing her eyes.

Kelley’s breathing begins to even out and she is nearly asleep when she feels Alex take her hand and guide it upwards to rest over her breast.

“I thought you were tired,” Kelley teases as she slowly kneads at Alex’s breast.

“Shut up,” Alex breathes out biting her lip as Kelley’s hand moves down her body to cup her center. Kelley laughs at this as Alex spreads her legs to give her more access. The rest of morning is spent wordlessly save for moans and pleadingly called out names as they recreate the events of the night before.

Around 11am, they finally crawl out of bed after Kelley’s stomach growling insistently reminded them they had never even eaten dinner the night before. They slowly emerge from Alex’s bed both tossing on old t-shirts and soccer shorts from Alex’s dresser. Alex reheats the enchiladas and they lounge on the couch watching reruns of House Hunters and enjoying the much needed calories after their strenuous night and morning in a content silence.

“What do you have planned today?” Kelley asks as Alex returns from placing their dishes in the sink and lays down on the couch resting her head on the pillow in Kelley’s lap.

“I should work some, but I am open to being persuaded to procrastinate that until Sunday.”

“How would you feel about coming over to my place? You can keep me company while I unpack all my clothes and meet Christen.”

“Christen, the roommate and former fuck buddy?” Alex questions half teasingly and half concerned that it will be awkward. Kelley guiltily frowns at the tone in Alex’s voice and strokes a hand through Alex’s hair.

“It won’t be weird if that’s what you’re worried about. We have been strictly friends and no benefits for years now.”

“Okay, I’m in,” Alex responds, “Although, what should I introduce myself as?”

Kelley hums dramatically as if it’s an impossible question before Alex pinches her side playfully wanting a response, “Ouch, kidding. I mean I was kind of hoping you’d introduce yourself as my girlfriend, but I’m not so sure if you’re going to start pinching me.”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Alex asks ignoring Kelley’s sarcastic remark as she can see the nervous look on her face despite the attempt at cool and collected. Kelley nods shakily confirming to Alex the question implied by her remark.

“I think I’d like that,” Alex says simply and the smile on Kelley’s face is almost blinding as she leans down to peck Alex’s lips.

“I mean girlfriend does sound better than new fuck buddy,” Kelley quips and Alex laughs heartily from her spot in Kelley’s lap.

“How long have you been holding that joke in?” Alex asks teasingly as she sits up on the couch to get level with Kelley’s face.

“No comment,” Kelley says placing another quick peck to Alex’s lips before standing up from the couch and removing her shirt and shorts. Alex’s eyes wander the bare skin as her mouth guys dry at the sight of a completely naked Kelley in her living room. Unquestioningly, Alex stands up pulling Kelley’s bare body against her and dipping her head to pull her into a long kiss.

Kelley tugs at Alex’s shirt and quickly removes it along with her shorts leaving them both naked and pressed up against each other in the living room as they kiss eagerly.

“Bed,” Kelley pants out as Alex drops to her knees in front of her on the rug and places kisses on her thighs teasingly close to her soaked center. Alex looks up at her and Kelley is pretty sure she might cum just from the sight of Alex kneeling below her and the look in her eyes as she teases her entrance with her fingers.

“I have a better idea,” Alex says as pushes two fingers deep inside of Kelley before retracting them completely and standing up. Kelley whines at the loss of the knee buckling pleasure from Alex inside of her and looks at her questioningly. Alex giggles at the confusion and places a kiss to Kelley’s forehead.

“Shower,” Alex explains as she grabs Kelley’s hand and leads her toward the bathroom.

“You’re right. That’s better,” Kelley says smacking Alex’s ass playfully and letting her lead the way.

~

By the time they make it to Kelley’s place, it is 3pm and they enter to find Tobin lounging on the couch watching a game and drinking a beer in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“You moving in now? That was fast,” Kelley asks teasingly and Tobin simply flips her off ignoring the comment and turning to Alex with a friendly smile.

“Hey Alex,” Tobin says casually before taking another sip of beer.

“Hi,” Alex responds somewhat nervously as she doesn’t know Tobin very well aside from the rare interaction at work one of which she used to try and ask her about Kelley. Tobin seems to sense her uneasiness as she gives her another smile and moves so there’s room on the couch.

“Here, you can hang out with me while Kel and Chris do the heavy lifting upstairs. Do you want a beer?”

Alex nods grateful for Tobin’s unrelenting friendliness as she pecks Kelley on the cheek and moves to sit next to Tobin, “Sounds like a plan.”

Kelley pouts dramatically, “Ditching me for beer and Tobin. I’m offended.”

“You’ll survive,” Alex says clinking her bottle against Tobin’s and propping her feet up on the coffee table, “I’ll be here when you are done.”

“Fine, but I want another kiss as consolation,” Kelley says moving towards Alex.

“No thanks. You aren’t my type,” Tobin interjects and Alex laughs loudly as Kelley rolls her eyes. Kelley leans forward and places a quick kiss to Alex’s lips and then immediately turns to place a sloppy kiss to Tobin’s cheek.

“Ew, Kelley. You’re gross,” Tobin says wiping the side of her face as Alex laughs next to them.

“That’s what you get for trying to be funny. We both know I’m the funny one, Tobs.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Tobin says rolling her eyes and relaxing back on the couch. Alex laughs as Kelley flips Tobin off and walks up the stairs to find Christen.

Kelley finds Christen in her room unpacking totes of clothes and hanging them neatly in the closet.

“You’re the best. I hate putting away clothes,” Kelley says as she walks in.

Christen just smiles in response, “You know I can’t help myself. I was dying to organize everything. Help me finish up?”

Kelley simply nods grabbing a shirt and putting it on a hanger.

“Was that Alex with you downstairs?” Christen questions and Kelley’s smile confirms her suspicions.

“Yeah, she’s hanging out with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not—we haven’t talked about that,” Christen says her brow furrowing as she places a sweater in the closet.

“What’d she say? Do I need to punch her?” Kelley says her voice raising protectively as she eyes the door.

“It’s what she doesn’t say. I mean she likes me or at least I assume so considering she sleeps with me and she wants to hang out other than just to have sex. I don’t know. I think I’m overthinking things. I’m probably fucking it up over analyzing it,” Christen sighs dejectedly.

“Chris,” Kelley starts stepping forward to take the shirt out of her hands and pulling her into a hug, “She likes you, trust me. It’s nauseating how much she likes you. You should just talk to her. I love Tobin, but she is kind of oblivious about things. She probably assumes you just know how she feels.”

“How are you always right about this stuff?” Christen questions wrapping her arms around Kelley’s shoulders tightly.

“I give good advice as long as it’s not my own problems. I keep you around for those,” Kelley says laughing softly.

A throat clears awkwardly behind them and Christen backs out of the hug awkwardly as Kelley turns toward the door. Alex shifts awkwardly in the doorway not expecting to find Kelley in Christen in what appeared to be a somewhat intimate moment.

“Hey, Christen,” Alex forces out awkwardly looking at her briefly before her eyes settle on Kelley. Christen gives a small smile and quiet ‘hi’ in response, and Kelley smiles at Alex wanting to ease the awkward tension in the room.

“Did Tobin drive you away already?” Kelley asks moving forward to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek and feeling Alex relax as she wraps an arm around her waist. It eases the earlier tension as Alex regains her confidence.

“Nope, we are running away together. Sorry, Christen. We just wanted to know if you all wanted any pizza before we leave,” Alex says smirking.

Christen lets out a laugh at Alex’s remark and Kelley’s shocked face.

“Tell Tobin I will kick her scrawny little ass if she so much as tries,” Kelley says squeezing Alex’s side and smiling as Alex kisses the top of her head.

“You wish you could!” Tobin yells from downstairs and they all laugh.

“Kel, why don’t you go order pizza…I can help Christen finish. I doubt you are much help,” Alex suggests brushing Kelley’s hair out of her face.

“No argument here,” Kelley says smacking Alex’s ass before heading downstairs. Alex blushes at this avoiding Christen’s gaze.

“Don’t worry. I’m used to her ridiculousness by now,” Christen says comfortingly. Alex smiles at her genuinely and moves to grab some shirts from the tote.

“She’s something else that’s for sure,” Alex says.

“To put it nicely, yes,” Christen says and Alex laughs at the comment feeling more at ease now. They work quietly folding and hanging clothes until Alex breaks the silence unable to ignore the questions in her head.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex asks eyeing Christen. Christen nods while hanging up another shirt.

“You like Tobin, right?” Christen nods again blushing slightly and smiling before pausing her work to face Alex.

“Why do you ask? You don’t…oh fuck Alex don’t tell me that you want Tobin…Kelley will be crushed again. That’s fucked—“

“No, no. It’s not like that I swear. I just—wait what do you mean crushed again?” 

“Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not my place to tell you. You should ask her about it someday, though. It has to do with her ex,” Christen says regretting almost letting that secret slip as Kelley doesn’t talk about it much.  

Alex just nods accepting that some things she probably should hear directly from Kelley.

“Wait, why’d you ask about Tobin then?” Christen questions confused.

Alex blushes this time and breaks eye contact with Christen briefly. Christen notices and sits down on the bed patting the spot next to her until Alex relents and sits down.

“I just…you and Kelley,” Alex starts and it suddenly clicks for Christen.

“Shit, she told you about us in college, didn’t she? And then you walk in to find us hugging. I’m sorry, Alex. That probably looked weird,” Christen says placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder comfortingly. Alex simply nods in confirmation still too embarrassed to look at Christen.

“Kelley and I…she’s my best friend. I mean yes…we did sleep together sometimes in college, but it was never like we were secretly pining over each other and wanting a relationship. It just kind of happened. She was a lot different then and so was I. We didn’t really think things through before doing them back then, you know? I promise, though. Kelley is all yours. As for the hug just now, I was flipping out about Tobin and she was comforting me. We are kind of touchy with each other but never in a sexual way anymore. Okay?”

Alex nods again finally feeling brave enough to turn to face Christen.

“Sorry that I asked. I think I just—“

“Needed to hear it from me?” Christen finishes and Alex nods, smilingly gratefully.

“Between you and me, I haven’t seen Kelley this happy in years, and you are definitely to thank for that. She really likes you. Now, come here. I’m a hugger,” Christen says pulling Alex into a hug before she can protest.

Alex laughs feeling silly for even asking Christen but relieved she was so understanding about everything. She hugs Christen back briefly before they both stand up and quickly finish hanging the rest of the clothes and laughing at some of the ridiculous t-shirts Kelley owns.

When they finish, they are about to head downstairs when Christen pauses in the door way and looks at Alex.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks.

“Nothing, just…don’t hurt Kelley, okay? She talks a big game but she’s not as indestructible as she wants everyone to think. Besides, I don’t want to have to kick your ass,” Christen says winking at Alex lightheartedly before walking through the door.

Again, Alex is left wondering what happened to Kelley before. She shakes off the thoughts knowing that Kelley will tell her in time and follows Christen downstairs. As she descends down the last step, she sees that Christen has already settled down onto Tobin’s lap and is stealing bites of the pizza in Tobin’s hand as Kelley complains about ‘trying to eat and them being gross’. When she spots Alex, she grins stupidly nearly knocking her beer over trying to make room next to her on the couch.

Alex smiles at her eagerness grabbing a slice and taking the spot next to her and trying to ignore the fact that a light kiss has apparently turned into a not so PG make out session on the couch next to them. She is about to take a bite of pizza when Kelley grabs it from her hand and places it back in the box.

“What’re you doing?” Alex protests until Kelley stands up with the box and motions with her head towards the stairs. Alex smiles nodding her understanding and following Kelley upstairs to her room. She locks the door behind her as Kelley sets the pizza on the bed and turns on Netflix.

“Netflix and chill?” Alex asks raising an eyebrow getting a laugh out of Kelley.

“And you say I have bad lines,” Kelley says shaking her head, “I figured you didn’t want to watch Tobin and Christen make out all night.”

“You thought right,” Alex agrees moving to sit next to Kelley on the bed and grabbing a slice of pizza.

~

An hour later, the leftover pizza is safely in the refrigerator downstairs and Kelley is cuddled into Alex’s side on the bed.

“Hey, Kel?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we going to do about work now that we are together for real?”

Kelley sighs, “I don’t know, Lex. If anyone found out, it wouldn’t be good for either of us professionally.”

“Do you think we can hold out another month? I could request a change after Q3 review in a few weeks.”

“You’d be okay with that? I don’t want you to resent me if you get switched to a shitty client. I know you like working on MKT.”

“I do, but I don’t see any other option. I can deal with a shit client. It’s too risky hiding things. I can request a change and we can say we ran into each other after I switched and started dating.”

“I could look for a new job. You wouldn’t have to switch,” Kelley suggests.

“You love your job, Kel. I can’t ask you to do that. This makes more sense. You’re sweet for offering, though,” Alex says kissing the top of Kelley’s head.

“Promise you won’t hate me for it later?” Kelley asks.

“I won’t. I told you…it’s worth it.”

“This is almost surreal,” Kelley thinks out loud.

“What is?”

“I just wasn’t expecting you at all. A few weeks ago, you were the potentially straight girl at work that made it hard to focus, and now you’re my girlfriend.”

“We kind of suck at the slow thing, don’t we?” Alex says laughing.

“Pretty much, I don’t know. It feels fast and slow at the same time, though. Do you feel like we are rushing into things?”

“Thinking rationally… maybe a little, but it doesn’t feel rushed to me. It feels right. God, why do I sound so cheesy?”

Kelley laughs leaning up to place a kiss to Alex’s lips and moving so she is straddling her.

“I thought you said you were tired,” Alex says mimicking Kelley’s line from the morning.

“Shut up,” Kelley says rolling her eyes at Alex mocking her and sitting back on Alex’s hips to take her shirt off.

“You’re right, too much talking,” Alex say before pulling Kelley back down on top of her and into a long kiss.

~            

The next few weeks before the Q3 earnings call and 10Q filing pass quickly. Alex and Kelley are able to control themselves more easily at work now that Alex comes over to Kelley’s most nights. Alex’s place is closer, but she doesn’t want to explain things to her roommate who also works at the firm with her and Tobin. They spend days pouring over documentation and discussing processes and nights tangled up in Kelley’s bed together trying to relieve the stress of long days. Tobin has essentially moved in as well as Kelley keeps walking in on them on the couch and having to remind Christen she has a perfectly good bed upstairs.

On the Tuesday of the earnings call, Kelley tunes into the call online and is unsurprised that they didn’t meet revenue expectations. The stock takes a slight dive, but the most worrying part of the call is discussion of needing to align costs with revenue growth. In business terms, this usually means one thing…layoffs. Kelley is in a haze the rest of the day at work trying not to freak out and whispering to Ali about what she thinks is going to happen. All of the senior leadership are called into an emergency meeting the rest of the day leaving the rest of the staff even more nervous.

Around 5pm, Kelley decides to call it a day and checks her phone that she had forgotten in her drawer during the day. She opens it to see a missed text from Alex.

Lex: Hey, I listened to the call. You alright? Call me when you get off?

Kelley gets in her call and immediately dials Alex number as it rings over the car speakers.

“Hello,” Alex says concern evident in her voice.

“Hey, so I wouldn’t tell them you want to switch assignments just yet,” Kelley says laughing dryly.

“Shit, Kel. Are you alright? Did you get laid off?”

“No…I mean not yet. I wouldn’t be surprised though. They just added my position. Sara could pick up my work easily. She used to have to do it anyways, and let’s be honest I’m way over paid for a recent grad,” Kelley says her voice devoid of any emotion.

“Fuck, Kel. I’m sorry, you don’t know anything for sure yet though. You could be fine,” Alex says encouragingly although she knows Kelley is probably right.

“Yeah, I just don’t have a good feeling about this. I wouldn’t be that worried if it wasn’t for student loans. I can’t afford to go without a job for long. Fuck,” Kelley says growing more nervous the more she thinks about it.

“I can be your sugar daddy for a while if I have to,” Alex says earning a loud laugh from Kelley.

“I don’t think sugar daddies are that hot, Lex. Aren’t they supposed to be old and gross? You know, so you can Anna Nicole Smith them?”

“Waiting on me to die, so you can inherit my whopping $55k a year?”

“Definitely, I could live a whole year on that,” Kelley says smiling at Alex’s laughter through the phone.

“Are you at home? I can come over.”

“Almost, I want to go to the bar. Meet me out? I need beer. If I’m going to get laid off, I’m going to live up my last night of employment. I know a good place we won’t run into anyone.”

“Sure, I’m buying. No arguments. Sugar daddy now, remember,” Alex says, “Text me the address. I’ll see you in like 30 minutes. Bye, Kel.”

“Alright. Bye Lex,” Kelley says hitting the end button on her steering wheel.

Alex ends the call and heads back to the cubicle she reserved for the day and is surprised to see Tobin sitting in the chair.

“Hey, Tobin,” Alex says smiling. They had gotten close now that they were both always over at Kelley and Christen’s place and were running into each other more at work. Alex liked that Tobin was always so laid back and friendly never seeming to judge anyone. There were several rumors floating around the office the last few weeks that Tobin and Alex were dating due to their sudden increased interaction with unexplained origins. Even Marina had begun questioning Alex about it in what she thought was a subtle way.

“Hey,” Tobin says smiling and motioning for Alex to come closer while looking around, “Have you talked to Kelley?”

Alex nods not wanting to be overheard, “Are you done for today? You can meet us for drinks. Text Christen too.”

“Yeah, are you staying there tonight? We can just carpool,” Tobin suggests.

“Sure, want to show up in the same outfit tomorrow? We can feed the rumors,” Alex says causing Tobin to laugh.

“I can see the skype messages behind our back now. I can’t wait for the Christmas party. They will speculate about our break up when I show up with Christen,” Tobin says chuckling.

“Maybe I’ll slap you just to put on a show. Some entertainment for the night.”

“I don’t know. Chris might beat you up. She’s feisty when she wants to be.”

“Ew, I don’t need to know these things Tobin,” Alex says laughing as Tobin blushes.

“I didn’t even mean it like that,” Tobin protests as she gets in the car.

~

By the time Tobin, Alex, and Christen arrive at the bar, Kelley is already three pints in on a nearly empty stomach as she ate half a sandwich for lunch. She cashes out at the bar and joins them all at a table. Immediately, Alex orders a round for everyone as she turns to face Kelley.

“How are you feeling?” Alex questions.

“Eh, I’ve decided that I’ve been through worse. Fuck it, if I get fired I’ll just try and get a job at the same place as you or another firm. It’s not like I’m uneducated and I actually have some experience now,” Kelley says shrugging.

Alex know Kelley is probably just putting on an act despite internally freaking out, but she lets in go in favor of letting her blow of some steam as the bar isn’t the best place for a serious conversation anyways. The night passes quickly as they make light of the situation by naming ridiculous jobs Kelley could get while she’s looking for the next one. Kelley vows to be a bartender and even gets an application from the waitress who has been serving them beers all night. At 11pm, they decide to call it a night as they do still have to go to work in the morning. Alex and Kelley stumble back home as Kelley leans into Alex for balance and Christen does the same to Tobin a few steps behind.

After struggling with the keys for a minute, Kelley manages to get the door open and the last thing she remembers is grabbing a water from the refrigerator.

~

In the morning, Alex groans as the alarm on her phone goes off at 6. She feels like she just fell asleep an hour ago. Kelley is still passed out next to her completely naked as she had drunkenly ripped off all of her clothes insisting they were a culturally imposed prison before passing out. Her bare back is peeking out from under the comforter that Alex had covered her with last night. Alex rolls over pressing soft kisses to the freckled skin that’s exposed.

“Kel,” Alex whispers, “We need to wake up.”

Kelley groans turning her face towards Alex but not opening her eyes, “Five more minutes.”

“You don’t want to get in the shower with me?” Alex questions and she laughs as Kelley opens one eye at this proposal.

“I’m up,” Kelley says shifting towards Alex and placing a chaste kiss to her lips, “Wait, why am I naked and you aren’t?”

Alex laughs loudly at this, “You said clothes were a prison. Don’t worry I didn’t take advantage of you while drunk. I prefer you conscious and consenting.”

“Turns out my sugar daddy is a gentleman too then,” Kelley says winking.

“Or you know…just not a rapist,” Alex says.

“True, now about that shower,” Kelley says getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

~

Despite the longer than usual shower, Kelley manages to make it to work around 8 still. She heads to her desk for the week and powers on her laptop. When it finally comes on, she logs in and nearly holds her breath before opening up her email. She lets out a sigh of relief for now as she doesn’t have any meeting invite from HR, yet.

Still uneasy, she spends most of the morning going through her contact list and calendar to save things she might need after. She also updates her resume and emails it to herself so she has a version elsewhere and even casually scrolls through some online job postings.

At 10am, Kelley gets the message she was dreading to meet in a conference room in 5 minutes. She shuts off her laptop and packs up her backpack knowing she probably won’t be coming back. She stops by Ali’s desk to see it’s already emptied out and shakes her head knowing what’s coming.

She enters the small conference room where Sara is sitting somberly on the other side of the table visibly upset at what’s happening along with a representative from HR. It’s all kind of a blur as they explain what’s happening. Sara apologizes and they talk her through the exit process making her sign a document agreeing to the severance package. They offer her a box but she declines politely and holds up her back pack.

“Let me know if you need anything, Kelley. It really was just a matter of budget. I’d be happy to give reference,” Sara says shaking her hand.

“Thanks, Sara. I understand. It’s been a pleasure working for you,” Kelley says giving a soft smile before setting her ID badge on the table and exiting the building. She walks to her car slowly still in shock despite somewhat expecting it. She gets in shooting a quick text to Alex.

Kelley: Hey Lex, I was right. Just got let go. I’m going to drive home and probably try and sleep or drink…idk which. I’ll see you after you get off work.

Not expecting a quick response as Alex was at a client site today, Kelley puts her phone away and drives home thinking about what the hell she’s going to do next. When she arrives home, she takes off her clothes completely and gets under the covers. _I should’ve just stayed in bed this morning._ Not long after, her breathing evens out and she drifts to sleep.


	8. Stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to hit busy season so don't know how frequent updates will be, but I do plan on doing a follow up to Unanswered Questions for anyone that wants to know and maybe a spin off of the Tobin/Christen relationship from this story.

Alex opens the door to Kelley’s apartment that is unlocked more often than not and steps inside. She drops her bag by the door and looks over to find Christen snuggled up on the couch with a glass of wine in hand and some show Alex doesn’t recognize on the TV.

Christen looks up and smiles at Alex softly.

“Hey, how is she?” Alex asks softly, afraid to hear the answer.

“I don’t know,” Christen shrugs, “She was asleep when I got home. I didn’t want to wake her.”

Alex sighs sitting down on the couch next to Christen. Christen hands her the glass of wine in her hand and Alex takes a long sip before handing it back.

“Better?” Christen asks.

Alex wrinkles her nose, “Not a wine fan, but desperate times…”

Christen chuckles softly nudging Alex’s shoulder, “You should go up there. She will want you there, even if she tries to push you away.”

Alex stands up knowing Christen is right but not sure what to say to Kelley when she does wake up. _Sorry for your shit luck? Sorry MKT’s new product didn’t increase revenue as quickly as they thought and they had to make cuts?_

Christen has already switched her attention back to the TV when Alex finds the courage to travel up the staircase. She treads lightly not wanting to wake her with the loud creaking of the stairs and carefully avoiding the broken step. Gently opening the door, she finds Kelley fast asleep and securely bundled in the comforter. Alex hesitates for a moment uncertain if she should wake her or go back downstairs before stepping into the room and slowly closing the door again. She finds a large t-shirt in Kelley’s bottom drawer and slips off her clothes before slipping the t-shirt on and quietly climbing under the comforter with Kelley.

Alex chuckles softly when she snuggles closer to Kelley and realizes that she’s completely naked underneath the comforter. _Typical._ The sound causes Kelley to stir as her eyes flutter open and she registers the warm body next to her as Alex. Noticing the blank look in Kelley’s eyes, Alex frowns slightly scooting forward to kiss Kelley’s forehead tenderly.

“It’s pointless to ask how you are, isn’t it?”

Kelley simply nods shifting her body until she is tucked securely into Alex’s chest and the softness of the grey cotton t-shirt she is wearing. Alex feels more than hears Kelley mumble something indecipherable into her chest.

“What’s that?”

Kelley moves away slightly before responding, “I’m fucked.”

“I know, Kel. I’m sorry, you will figure something out though. You have a good education and you are smart. You’ll find something else,” Alex says pulling Kelley back into her chest and resting her chin on top of Kelley’s head.

“You don’t have to stay, you know,” Kelley says catching Alex off guard.

“What makes you think I want to leave?” Alex asks confused and a litter hurt at the insinuation.

 “I just don’t want to bring you down with me. I’m a wreck and it’s probably going to get worse before it gets better. We haven’t been together long. You can take the out if you want it,” Kelley says her voice level and detached.

Alex is shocked and hurt that Kelley thinks she’d dip out as the first bad thing to happen. She starts to get angry before she remembers Christen’s words a few minutes ago ‘even if she tries to push you away’. It clicks then for Alex as she realizes that Kelley must be so used to people walking away that she tries to push them away first before they can leave. This realization hurts Alex far more than Kelley’s words. Tears form in Alex’s eyes at the thought of Kelley facing tough times alone. She wonders again what must have happened to her before and the tears fall steadily.

Kelley removes herself from Alex’s arms and stands up from the bed. Seeing the tears in Alex’s eyes, she looks down at the floor dejectedly and quickly puts on a t-shirt and shorts as she tries to stifle the vulnerable, dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach by covering her body. Clenching her jaw, Kelley looks up with hardened eyes as Alex wipes the tears from her face and looks up at Kelley.

“You don’t have to feel guilty. I get it. You can let yourself out,” Kelley says sternly before walking out of the room and across the hall into Christen’s room. She shuts the door loudly before slumping against it and trying to slow her breathing. Her chest feels heavy and tight and her head is spinning as she leans her head against the door and closes her eyes trying to get it to go away.

The door opens suddenly and Kelley falls back onto the ground hitting her head on the wooden floor as she falls. Kelley doesn’t open her eyes as she groans and lays flat on the ground not wanting to get up.

“Go away, Chris. I want to be alone,” Kelley says still not opening her eyes. She feels someone lay down next to her on the ground and sighs knowing that Christen won’t leave her be. A hand intertwines with her own and it’s lifted up until she feels lips press against the back of her palm before letting them both rest back on the floor still intertwined.

“What would Tobin think of you kissing my hand, Chris?” Kelley remarks wanting to deflect any serious conversation since Christen seems decided not to leave her alone.

“I don’t think she’d care,” a familiar raspy voice replies startling Kelley into opening her eyes. She thinks she must be hallucinating for a moment as her whole body stills. She doesn’t turn her head for fear that she actually has gone crazy this time. She’s debating whether or not the knock to her head from falling backwards was hard enough to cause real damage when a hand comes up to her jaw and turns her head to the side and she’s met with sad blue eyes.

“Did you really think I’d just leave?” Alex asks biting her lip to hold back the tears undoubtedly forming in her eyes again.

Kelley is shocked and speechless as she studies the girl next to her. _She stayed?_

“Yes, she stayed,” Alex answers as Kelley realizes she had vocalized her thought, “I wasn’t crying because I felt guilty for leaving. I was crying because I know you saying that means that other people did leave you when you needed them, and I hate the thought of you being hurt.”

Kelley breaks eye contact at this statement unable to admit just how accurate Alex is with her deductions.

“Hey,” Alex says softly tilting Kelley’s chin towards her again until their eyes meet, “If I’m staying, you have to stay too…okay? Don’t shut me out.”

Kelley simply nods still a little in shock that Alex didn’t leave. Her eyes are frantic as she tries to think of how to explain or where to start, she just wants desperately for Alex to stay where she is even if that means telling her everything. Noticing the look, Alex smiles reassuringly and leans forward to place a soft kiss to Kelley’s lips.

“You don’t have to talk about it now. I want you to be ready,” Alex says softly. They both are startled out of the moment when a voice interrupts them and a shadow appears above them at the top of the stairs.

“Why are you on the floor in my doorway? You guys are weird,” Christen says stepping over them and into her room while shaking her head.

“She’s just mad Tobin is out of town this weekend,” Alex whispers and it earns a soft laugh from Kelley before she slowly stands up and offers her hand to Alex to help her off the floor.

“Southern manners?” Alex teases taking the hand and pulling herself up.

Kelley rolls her eyes and scoffs at the suggestion, “Please, more like WASP manners. I’ll help you up with a smile and talk shit about you later for falling.”

They both laugh at this as Alex pulls Kelley back into her room and shuts the door behind them. Alex grabs Kelley’s laptop off the nightstand and opens it sitting down on the bed.

“Password?”

“Squirrel@19, why?”

Alex raises her eyebrow at the password but shakes her head as she types it in and opens up google chrome.

“Job hunting. I will help,” Alex says patting the spot next to her on the bed.

~

Two hours and countless job postings and applications later, Kelley is bored out of her mind. Alex is laying on her stomach in the same grey t-shirt she had slipped on earlier and scrolling through Indeed looking for something that fits Kelley’s experience. Kelley is only half focused on the screens as she watches Alex and her eyes travel to where her t-shirt ends and her ass is barely covered by the lacy underwear she’s wearing. She bites her lip and turns her eyes back towards the screen to find Alex looking at her expectantly.

“Staff Auditor at Lilly?” Alex asks.

Kelley wrinkles her nose at this, “I can apply, but I feel like pharma companies are all secretly evil.”

“You watch too many conspiracy documentaries,” Alex says chuckling before clicking the link and beginning to fill out the millionth online job application. She’s so focused on the screen that she barely registers it as Kelley starts to move down her body. Kelley slips the grey t-shirt Alex has on higher up on her back to expose more skin and begins to place soft, wet kisses to the exposed skin. Unsatisfied with the lack of reaction by Alex, she moves down and places a teasing bite to Alex’s left ass cheek.

Alex gasps in surprise and turns and looks at Kelley who is smirking up at her.

“Did you just bite my ass?”

Kelley shrugs smiling, “I wanted your attention.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Alex says rolling her eyes but letting out a laugh.

“This ass is unbelievable,” Kelley says smacking Alex’s ass playfully and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Is Kelley O’Hara an ass girl?” Alex teases.

Kelley shakes her head grinning, “No, Kelley O’Hara is an Alex girl.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Alex groans but unable to fight off her growing smile.

“You like it,” Kelley teases grabbing the waist band of Alex’s lace underwear and pulling them off slowly.

“Shut up,” Alex says shutting the laptop and setting it down on the floor gently before flipping onto her back and propping herself on her elbows to stare down at Kelley who is now positioned between her legs.

“Be nice or I’ll stop,” Kelley says before swiping her tongue through Alex’s center. Alex squirms at the contact wanting more and praying Kelley isn’t in the mood to tease. Alex’s prayers are unanswered as Kelley wants to prolong the experience. She breaks contact after a few teasing licks and kneels between Alex while slowly removing both of their shirts leaving nothing but Kelley’s shorts between the two of them.

Kelley leans back down to press her lips against Alex’s briefly before moving to her neck as Alex’s hands find the waistband of Kelley’s shorts and push them down her hips hurriedly. Kelley takes the hint quickly removing them before returning to her position and sucking harshly at Alex’s pulse point.

It earns Kelley a moan as Alex grips at her ass wanting to push their centers together and relieve the throbbing between her legs. They both moan at the friction and Kelley’s plan to tease goes out the window as Alex moans out her name. The sound sends Kelley into a frenzied state of wanting as she reaches down to push two fingers inside of Alex and groans at how good she feels.

Kelley begins to pump her fingers in and out as she moves her head to Alex’s chest and sucks a nipple into her mouth.

“Fuck, Kel,” Alex pants out as she tangles her hands in Kelley’s hair and her eyes roll back into her head. Alex unravels quickly from there as Kelley’s thumb swipes across her clit and her fingers move in and out quickly until Alex is a moaning, panting mess and she tightens around Kelley’s hand before coming with Kelley’s name on her lips.

Kelley slowly removes her fingers and is about to lick them clean when Alex grabs her hand and places Kelley’s fingers in her own mouth sucking gently and moaning as she tastes herself on Kelley’s fingers.

“That might just be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kelley says her voice low with arousal as she presses a kiss to Alex’s lips.

Alex simply hums in response still not fully recovered as Kelley places soft kisses along her jaw before nuzzling her head in Alex neck and cuddling into her side.

They lay that way for a few minutes as Alex recovers and Kelley tries but fails not to think about how screwed she is financially if she doesn’t find a new job quickly. Kelley’s so distracted budgeting in her head how many months her savings will last that she barely notices Alex moving on top of her and beginning to kiss down her torso until Alex reaches her center. Kelley feels Alex’s tongue start to work her over slowly, but despite her best attempts, she keeps thinking about her job and her financial situation. She tries to let go and give in to Alex, but it feels wrong to let her continue when her heads not in it.

Alex must notice Kelley’s lack of response as she pauses her movements and moves up Kelley’s body to make eye contact.

“You okay? You usually love when I do that thing with my tongue,” Alex questions.

Kelley sighs frustrated with herself, “I just am stressed about work. I can’t relax. I’m sorry, Lex. You are doing everything right. I just…can you just hold me?”

Alex nods kissing Kelley’s forehead before pulling the comforter over them and pulling Kelley into her chest. Kelley breathes in deeply nuzzling her face into Alex’s neck and letting the scent relax her.

“I’m sorry,” Kelley repeats.

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Alex responds as she pulls Kelley closer and rubs her lower back.

Alex’s breathing evens out and she falls asleep soon after, but Kelley is wide awake. She replays every decision she made in the past year and tries not to panic as she figures that she has about 1.5 months before money becomes a huge issue for her. Still she can’t help but be comforted that maybe this time around, she cannot fall apart when things get tough. After all, she actually has something (someone) to lose this time.


	9. Familiar Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, a little something short just to get the rust off

Kelley had always struggled to not feel like a failure. Since as far back as she can remember, she had been called one by her father. "Worthless bitch" was basically his nickname for her from the time she turned 15 until she graduated college. 

Her whole life, she had to work to convince herself that she wasn't worthless. Often times, she failed as person after person would turn away or leave the minute things got real. Sure, she recognized that she had some achievements but she tended to right that off as good luck. She was naturally smart, but she barely managed to graduate with a 3.0 due to spending most of her freshman year depressed and drunk. By her Junior year, she was on an upswing after finally coming out to herself and most of her friends the year before. But still, every time the slightest thing went wrong she would hear that nagging voice in her head telling her that she was a fuck up. 

Working at MKT had been a dream come true for her, she was challenged every day with a rapidly changing company and for once she actually felt like she was good at something. It had been 3 weeks now since she had walked into the room with Sara only to walk out with no job. Despite Alex's best efforts to cheer her up, Kelley was unable to shake the familiar feeling of failure sinking into her and making it feel nearly impossible to even get out of bed everyday. This morning proved no different as the optimistic 8am alarm Kelley had set the night before rang and she quickly silenced it rolling over and shutting her eyes again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few miles away, Alex was sitting in the familiar conference room at MKT with stacks of paper in front of her with the familiar scrawls of Kelley's handwritten notes on top, but no Kelley to drop in and make the day less boring. Alex sighed heavily hoping that Marina would come through and give Kelley a good reference at the firm. They all loved working with Kelley and felt awful for her. 

Alex was exhausted after the last 3 weeks as she spent most days worried about Kelley while attempting to get her job done, and she spent most nights tending to an often times drunk Kelley babbling about nonsense and never mentioning MKT or if she had heard back from anyone about interviewing. Shaking her head clear, Alex stuck her headphones in her ears and got to work again knowing she couldn't help Kelley until Kelley wanted her to. 

~~~~~~~

At 11am, Kelley woke up to her phone ringing on the night stand. She nearly silenced it thinking it was her alarm again, but she noticed the phone number on the screen and hurriedly picked up.

"Hello," Kelley said trying not to sound like she had just been asleep. 

"Hi, is this Kelley O'Hara?" An unfamiliar female voice said.

"Yeah, this is she."

"Hi Kelley, I'm Ellen at CLA. I saw your application for our IT consulting position and was wondering when you'd be available for an interview?" 

Kelley tried not to sound desparately excited as she arranged for an interview in a few days and finally hung up the phone after answering some basic questions for the recruiter. When the phone went dead on the other end, Kelley fist pumped before rolling her eyes at how embarrassing she was. Excitedly, she shot Alex a quick text telling her of the interview but knowing she might not get a response until after work hours.Riding a high from the call, Kelley slipped out of bed and hopped in the shower knowing she needed one two days ago but hadn't had the motivation. 

Hopping out of the shower twenty minutes later, Kelley decided against clothes as she went downstairs to cook a celebratory meal. She was staring at her phone as she rounded the corner into the kitchen when a person popped out from behind the door way and screamed. Kelley jumped shrieking and falling to the ground in fear as the person laughed hysterically above her. Regaining her breath, Kelley glared up at Christen annoyed. 

"You're not funny," Kelley said.

"Oh come on, you scare me all the time. I had to get my revenge. Although, you being naked made it twice as funny. I know I'm supposed to be at work but we live in a busy Street and the blinds are wide open, Kel."

Kelley shrugs, "So, I don't care if people look. It's their own fault if they are trying to creep on the house."

"You're ridiculous," Christen says as she offers Kelley a hand to help her up. 

"You saying you don't enjoy the show?" Kelley jokes raising her eyebrows at Christen as she hops to her feet. 

Christen chuckles, "I'm saying you are going to give some old man taking his dog for a walk a boner and a heart attack." 

"Well, at least he will die happy."

"True," Christen says laughing heartily, "Now, go get some clothes on before Tobin gets here."

"Tobin's already upstairs. We are having a threesome, didn't she tell you?"

"You're so funny, Kel." Christen says poking Kelley in the forehead and rolling her eyes before heading up the stairs to her room.

"I'm hilarious," Kelley whispers to herself before she looks out the window to make direct eye contact with the mailman who quickly averts his eyes and walks away. 

"Damn it, Christen is always right," Kelley says to herself again as she grabs the blanket off the couch to cover herself before heading into the kitchen and browsing the refrigerator.

 

 


End file.
